Traición salvadora
by Rose Black Dragon
Summary: Los cansados pasos de Leonardo llegaban hasta un lugar seguro, después de huir de su hogar debido a un error de su parte, necesitaba encontrar dónde pudiera encontrar un poco de paz. ¿Podrá encontrar el perdón y la felicidad una vez más? ¿O antes tendrá que pagar un alto costo por ellas? Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

En esta ocasión somos tres las autoras de la historia: THEGOLDANDBLUEWARRIORESS, AKIANE y una servidora.

En esta historia Leonardo tiene quince años, Usagi veinte y aún está al servicio de su señor.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **::::: Traición salvadora :::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una fría tarde el joven guerrero Leonardo caminaba entre la ciudad en busca del hogar su buen amigo Usagi. Su sensei y padre, Splinter, lo había enviado a entrenar con él. El joven ninja de apenas quince años tenía la misión de permanecer un corto lapso para aprender del conejo el arte de lucha samurái para ser un mejor líder y estar listo para una peligrosa misión para la cual Splinter trataba de prepararlo, o cuando menos eso es lo que Usagi creía después de recibir una carta de parte de Leonardo. El quelonio tocó la puerta con firmeza mientras un fuerte y frío viento lo hacía abrazarse así mismo.

Calándole a su condición de reptil el clima gélido, entra a la casa para sentir el cálido ambiente, pero se queda ahí, quietecito, esperando que alguien lo reciba.

― ¡Pasa Leonardo-san, te esperaba con inquietud! ― saluda el joven samurái envolviendo los hombros de su verde amigo para empezar a protegerlo del inclemente clima.

― Gracias Usagi-san ―, Leonardo desde el inicio ya se siente como en casa. Se acerca al fuego para entrar en calor, además le es ofrecida una buena taza de té. Usagi no está solo, su amigo Gen está ahí de visita.

― Buen día Gen-san, ¿cómo ha estado? ― saluda amable el quelonio y bebe del té ― ¡Hmm, es de jazmín! ―, da otro sorbo grande y suspira feliz ― ¡Ay que rico! ― dice cerrando sus ojos con un tinte carmín en sus mejillas.

Usagi le acerca un platito con pastelitos de arroz y de frijol dulce para que los coma.

― En un momento mi doncella terminará la comida ―, avisa a sus invitados. Leo coge un pastelito de arroz que le encanta.

― ¡Muchas gracias, Usagi! ― da una mordida.

― ¿A qué se debe tu visita, Kame? ― pregunta el rinoceronte mirando a Leonardo disfrutar de su bebida y de los bocadillos como alguien que no ha comido bien en un tiempo.

― Mi padre, conociendo las excelentes habilidades de Usagi, me ha mandado como aprendiz, quiere que mejore aún más, mi deber exige total entrega de mi parte, Gen-san.

― Ya veo, entonces me darás un disgusto pues yo tenía la intención de llevarme a Usagi a seguir la pista de un ladrón, hay una gran recompensa para el que pueda atraparlo.

― Y yo te respondí que no estaba interesado, Gen-san ―, intervino Usagi ―, a ti te gusta mucho el dinero, pero a mí no me parece que sea lo más importante en la vida. Leonardo-san, a tu regreso quiero que le hagas saber a tu padre que me ha hecho un honor confiando en mí para poder compartir lo poco que sé contigo, y no creas que no conozco tus técnicas, tú también eres de lo mejor.

El mutante sonríe halagado y recuerda algo.

― ¡Oh, casi lo olvido! ― saca de su mochila una cajita ―, te traje chocolates rellenos de coco, tus preferidos ―, ve al rinoceronte ―, le ruego me perdone Gen-san, no sabía que estaría aquí, sino con gusto le habría traído algo.

El rinoceronte mueve su mano como si no importara ― descuida chico, será para otra ocasión.

Se oye el viento helado aumentar y entra un sirviente avisando que se viene una fuerte ventisca.

El rinoceronte le sonríe a Leonardo quien nuevamente se abraza a sí mismo, lo mira de arriba a abajo y dice ―: Es muy joven Usagi-san, por cómo le describías, pensé que era mayor ― Usagui se sonroja mientras le pone unas mantas a Leo sobre los hombros y comienza a frotarlo para darle calor a lo que el quelonio responde con una dulce e inocente sonrisa.

― Es que su comportamiento hace que cualquiera piense que Leonardo-chan ya es un adulto, pero apenas está emergiendo a la juventud ―, dice, y le da más té.

― ¿Ya estás entrando en calor?

― Sí, eso creo ―, responde Leo, bebe del té.

El calor del hogar, el cansancio y el relajante té, hacían que Leo poco a poco bajara la guardia dejándose vencer por el sueño, pero aún queriendo permanecer con los adultos en la agradable charla se resistía a dormir. Usagi, quien comentaba con Leonardo el tipo de entrenamiento que tendrían, sintió repentinamente la cabeza del quelonio apoyarse sobre su hombro.

― Parece que estaba más cansado de lo que aparentaba ―, le comentaba Gen al ver el acto.

― Pasar a esta dimensión representa un gran gasto de energía y no sabemos todo lo que recorrió para llegar hasta aquí ―, Usagi respondía, mientras acomodaba a Leonardo en su pecho como acunándolo, podía sentir esa suave piel del quelonio contra su pelaje mientras miraba con gran atención las finas facciones de su rostro; el conejo se sonrojó al sentir cómo Leonardo se acomodaba buscando su pelaje y escondiendo su rostro en él; sintió el cosquilleo de la fría nariz buscando calor para después acalorarse con la tranquila respiración del joven guerrero.

― Debes tener cuidado ―, le advirtió Gen ―, podrías perderte dentro de esa mirada ― a lo que Usagi de inmediato negó.

― No, claro que no, amigo Gen. Leonardo-san sólo es un buen amigo, no podríamos vernos de otra manera ―, Gen sólo hizo un ademán con sus hombros.

― Pero no olvides que te lo advertí, en tu oficio no conviene estar enamorado, te traería muchos problemas, un amor como ése te daría muchas distracciones ―, pero Usagi comenzaba a dejar de escuchar a Gen, daba mayor atención a la sensación del cuerpo de Leonardo buscando su calor y al cual abrazaba para sentirlo contra él, podía sentir una felicidad indescriptible.

Gen sólo suspira al ver a su amigo perderse en la irresistible inocencia del quelonio, un fruto difícil de negarse a probar.

Gen se levanta para ir al sanitario y Usagi aprovecha para acariciar con su mano la mejilla del quelonio, pasa su dedo por algunas cicatrices apenas notables que lejos de afear la piel, la hacen tener una tonalidad tornasolada. Pero extrañamente algunas de ellas parecen ser recientes.

Leonardo reacciona con un profundo suspiro frente a ese tacto.

― "¿Así que eres de los que le gustan las caricias?" ― sonríe un poco ―, "si fueras mío, te colmaría con besos y caricias por siempre. ¿Me pregunto que más te gustará? Eres tan joven que me parece que ni tú lo sabes; descubrirlo sería interesante" ― se acerca y respira su aroma.

Gen observa y frunce el ceño, ese conejo cometerá una tontería, solo espera que no se arrepienta. Pasada una hora, Leo despierta poco a poco, se talla sus ojos y parpadea mirando que está en brazos de Usagi. Leonardo apenado, se levanta rápidamente sentándose en seiza lo reverenciaba.

― Perdona Usagi, no era mi intención. Estoy muy avergonzado por mi comportamiento. Te prometo que ya no sucederá ―. El quelonio se deshacía en disculpas y no se dio cuenta de la triste reacción de Usagi ante su ausencia de entre sus brazos.

― No te preocupes Leonardo-san debí saber que estabas cansado. Espero te hayas recuperado un poco.

― ¡Sí! Dormí bien ― decía sonrojado y aun en reverencia.

― Eso es bueno entonces podremos comer ― . Llamando a su doncella la comida fue servida para deleite de Leonardo.

Leo mira impresionado las exquisiteces que trae, varias sopas, arroz frito, guisos que despiden una aromática fragancia que hace aguar su boca.

― Adelante, Leonardo, por favor ―, Usagi toma sus palillos chinos.

Leo separa sus palillos y coge el tazón de arroz, mira los guisos en su mayoría de verduras fileteadas fritas con soya, pescado, sushi.

Con alegría coge poquito de todo y empezó a comer con mucho gusto ― ¡Mmm, está riquísimo!

― Y ahora, el postre, mi buen amigo ―, exclama Usagi haciendo un ademán a la joven que les servía los alimentos, quien teniendo la obediencia como segunda naturaleza, se acercó de inmediato al ver la señal de su señor. Leonardo miró el tazón delante de él, a simple vista podía haberse confundido con una sencilla ensalada de frutas, pero los trocitos dentro de la pieza de porcelana, despedían un olor desconocido para Leo y tenían un color sonrosado de lo más tentador. Usagi, con la mirada, animaba a su amigo a probarlo, el joven líder tomó uno de los trocitos y se lo llevó a la boca.

― ¡Esto es exquisito! ― exclamó Leonardo disfrutando del sabor, el dulzor no era dominante porque al igual que esa característica, un dejo de acidez que no apareció sino hasta que Leonardo pasó bocado, lo dejó con un agradable sabor de boca. Parecía que las mejillas de Leo se habían coloreado del mismo tono de rosa que la fruta y cerró sus ojos como lo hacen los niños que prueban algo que aman con delirio. Las mejillas de Usagi también siguieron el ejemplo al observar el rubor de su joven amigo.

― ¿Qué fruta es, Usagi? - preguntó Leo con esa sonrisa que hacía que el samurái perdiera la noción del tiempo.

― Es... ― antes de que Usagi continuara, Gen lo interrumpió.

― ¡Es Inyanga! ― exclamó Gen, haciendo un ademán como para retirarle el plato a Leonardo ― ¡Qué suerte tienes Kame! Usagi le impidió a Gen el retirar el plato, lo miró como advirtiéndole que se contuviera y le dijo a Leo ―: por favor termina amigo ―. A Leo le extrañó un poco esa pequeña pantomima de un minuto pero terminó su postre. Usagi mirándolo muy feliz y Gen casi con una expresión de tragedia en el rostro.

― ¿Por qué me mira así, Gen-san? ― preguntó Leo con curiosidad.

― ¡Es que era fruta Inyanga! Sólo el señor feudal puede comerla cuando el arbusto del cual procede la fruta florece cada diez años! ― Leonardo estaba muy impresionado y hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que Usagi no había comido.

― No te preocupes Leo-kun, mi señor me regaló la mitad de la cosecha de este año en agradecimiento, pero quería que tú la comieras.

Mientras Usagi le explicaba a su discípulo sus razones, unos metros más allá, en la cocina, una conversación entre dos de las doncellas estaba a punto de comenzar.

― ¡No puede ser! ― Miyako se quejaba con la otra doncella ― ¡Mi señor Usagi le pone mucha atención a ese chico! ― era tanta su rabia que quería rasgar una manga de su vestido sin éxito.

― ¡Lo tuvo entre sus brazos y le dio ese postre que con tanto amor le hice! Ese chico no me cae bien.

― Miyako, ya deberías aceptarlo, el señor Usagi no tiene, no ha tenido y nunca tendrá ojos para ti ― le decía su joven compañera.

― ¡NO LO ENTIENDO! Yo haría todo por mi señor Usagi... y no dudes que lo haré para hacer que ese chico no me robe su atención.

La edad de la joven doncella oscilaba entre los veinte años y había estado enamorada de Usagi desde antes de entrar a trabajar en el hogar del conejo, él la había salvado y ella juró quedarse a su lado por siempre.

Miyako era una hermosa conejita, linda como los amores. Desde que Usagi la había salvado, pudo, después de mucho esfuerzo, encontrar la ciudad donde su salvador vivía y después de mostrar que era eficiente, entró al servicio del joven samurái.

La chica había sido generosamente obsequiada por la naturaleza con una figura envidiable y un pelaje sedoso y brillante, pero ni con todos sus encantos había logrado que Usagi posara sus ojos en ella, lo más que había logrado eran las gracias por todo lo que hacía en ese hogar, pero nada más.

No importaba que tanto se esmerara en cocinar, limpiar y mantener la habitación de su señor de lo más acogedora, Usagi, bien había dicho la otra doncella, no tenía ojos para ella.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Leonardo estaba muy sonrojado y muy avergonzado.

― Prometo hacer todo para conseguir esa fruta para ti, de haber sabido la importancia que tenía no la hubiera aceptado.

― Estimado Leonardo-san, te estás equivocando, esa es sólo una fruta, que me he complacido en compartir contigo. Por favor, no te apenes por ello pues yo he sido muy feliz haciéndolo.

― Te lo agradezco mucho ―. La mirada tan tímida, como si hubiera hecho algo malo, hacía sentir al conejo el querer abrazarlo para consolarlo, la sola idea lo hizo sonrojar.

― Leonardo-san, acompáñame, ahora te llevaré a tu habitación ―. Lo llevó hasta una habitación sencilla y la ausencia de equipaje llamó su atención.

― Leonardo San, ¿has venido sin más cosas que lo que llevas encima? ― el quelonio se puso un poco nervioso.

― ¿Tu padre te ha dejado venir así? ― Esa segunda interrogante lo puso más nervioso.

― Este... si... no... Lo que pasa es que Sensei me envió así porque... es parte de mi entrenamiento, sí, eso lo dijo Sensei.

― ¿Estás seguro Leonardo? ¿Está todo bien en casa?

― Claro que lo está ―, le sonreía.

― Bien, ahora, hablando de entrenamiento... se realizará mañana antes de salir el sol, no te preocupes yo te llamaré, ahora, si quieres tomar un baño, ven por aquí ―, le indicaba. El de azul lo sigue y entra al baño. Usagi nota que el jovencito está muy nervioso.

― Leonardo-san, en serio, dime que ocurre.

― Nada Usagi, de verdad, no es nada - nuevamente esa sonrisa falsa, era claro que algo pasaba y que no quería decirlo, pero tampoco lo quería presionar.

― Está bien, te prestaré algo para que duermas cómodo ―, el quelonio lo miró con curiosidad, por lo general no estaba acostumbrado a usar ropa más que para disfrazarse ―. Es raro si estás aquí desnudo ― dijo sonrojado. Leo no entiende al principio pero, después comprende.

― ¡Oh! ― se sonroja más ―, es verdad, debí traer ropa!

― Descuida, tengo ropa que ya no me queda ― busca en su guardarropa y le pasa algunas prendas ―. Espero te queden.

Le ayuda a preparar el baño y lo deja solo, él regresa con su amigo Gen quien ahora contempla la nieve caer mientras toma algo de sake.

― Es peligroso que un samurái se enamore, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

― Es por eso que no me he enamorado.

― Por su bien espero que así sea ― dijo tomando otro poco de sake.

A la mañana siguiente Usagi tocó muy de madrugada en la habitación de Leonardo, cuando no contestó entró para ver al chico completamente dormido.

Una sonrisa se le forma al verlo dormir tan profundamente, a pesar de no tener vello, tiene unas pestañas lindas que remarcan sus ojos azules.

― ¿Leonardo? ― pero el quelonio no responde.

― Creo que estás demasiado cansado ― llega a su lado y acaricia su brazo.

― ¿Leo? ― pero no contesta, acaricia su rostro.

― ¿Leo? ― y el quelonio comienza a moverse.

― ¡Ah! ― se endereza de golpe ―, ¡voy sensei! ― tan dormido está que piensa que está en la guarida ― ¡ya hago el desayuno! ―La mano de Usagi sobre su frente lo ayudó a tranquilizarse.

― Tranquilo amigo mío, estas en mi casa, ¿recuerdas? ― un par de segundos fueron suficientes para ubicarse.

― Ah... si, gracias Usagi ― se levantó pesadamente y tomó sus armas.

― Ponte esto, te servirá por ahora, más tarde iremos a comprarte algo de ropa ― le entregó una vestimenta sencilla y una capa para el frio.

― Es hora ―. Y el quelonio lo siguió.

Entrenan por varias horas, sus espadas chocando con fuerza y agilidad Usagi no puede negar que es letal... Hermoso y letal.

Para cuando la mañana comenzaba a hacerse presente, ellos descansaban a lado de un río.

― ¿Entrenas así todas las mañanas?

― Así es, debo estar siempre en condiciones de batalla.

― ¿Y meditas?

― Si, por las tardes y voy siempre que el feudo me llama.

― Gracias por dejarme estar aquí, no creo que sea por mucho tiempo, eres buen maestro.

― Gracias Leonardo, piénsalo, tendrías un lugar para vivir si decidieras quedarte y a mí no me molestaría tu compañía.

― ¿De verdad? ¿Podría quedarme? ―, su voz mostraba algo de emoción.

― Si quisieras, podrías quedarte toda la vida ―. Leonardo lo pensó y sonrió con verdadera felicidad ―. Por ahora no puedo disponer eso pero sin duda te lo agradezco.

Y sin más, el entrenamiento continuó.

Al terminar, está lavándose el sudor en el río, el agua no está tan fría.

Y no hay mirones, Leonardo es el primero en salir del río y camina sin notar la mirada de Usagi en esas largas y torneadas piernas que al subir la mirada se ven apenas por el caparazón unas caderas bien formadas.

Ya para ese momento el conejito está que echa humo por las orejas.

― "Es tan joven, hábil y valiente además de... no, no debería estar pensando así de él, él es mi buen amigo... pero... por qué..." ― la sola idea de abrazarlo y besarlo lo hacía sonrojar, veía jugar al joven kame entre la nieve, tan libre e inocente.

― Leonardo ―, el quelonio lo miró con sus profundos ojos azules, que parecían mirar su alma ―. Usagi desvió la vista y se controló para no ir con él ― es hora de irnos. Vamos a comer y después a la ciudad, necesitas ropa.

― Oh ― coge las toallas y envuelve en una al conejo.

― Usagi no tienes que gastar dinero en mí, ¡tengo más que suficiente con lo que me diste! ― sonríe y se le forman hoyuelitos en sus mejillas.

― ¡Claro que no es suficiente! Además, necesitas ropa más gruesa, dada tu condición de kame! ¡Y no me discutas!

Leo suspira ― está bien Usagi-kun será como tú digas ― dice resignado.

― Además, debes salir de ahí. No estás acostumbrado a este clima.

― Pero en mi ciudad también nieva.

― Pero vives en tu guarida. No llegas a sentir tanto el frío. No discutas y vístete es hora de irnos.

Sin más protestas, Leonardo obedeció.

 **Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO DOS

― "¿Qué habría hecho yo sin ti?" ― lo sigue.

Caminan al poblado y van directo a la tienda donde venden ropa para toda criatura. El encargado llega a ellos y les muestra varias prendas.

― Pruébatela, Leonardo-san ―, pide el conejo y Leo se va a cambiar.

― ¡Lindo estudiante! ― suelta el encargado ―, no se ven todos los días.

Leo sale después con un kimono de invierno, es de color chocolate el pantalón y el saco tiene líneas doradas difuminadas que resaltan la piel del quelonio.

Usagi y el vendedor miran a Leonardo embobados ― ¿tan mal me veo? ― se sonroja.

― ¡Para nada! ― el vendedor dice emocionado ―, ¡también tengo un azul cielo y un verde esmeralda con delgadas líneas plateadas que le quedará precioso! ― dice alegre y va a buscar.

Usagi hizo que se probara todos y escogió aquellos con los que lucía mucho mejor.

― ¿Estás seguro? Esto es demasiado ―. Usagi y Leo salían de la tienda con un mozo tras ellos con todas las compras.

― Eso lo dices porque no estás acostumbrado, si te presentaras aquí sin vestimenta te verían como a un incivilizado salvaje, así que por este tiempo la ropa será parte de tu entrenamiento, ¿de acuerdo? ― el quelonio lo miró con más confianza, no se daba cuenta de la gran fuerza de atracción que lo envolvía y acompañado de Usagi todas la personas al verlos juraban que eran la pareja perfecta.

― ¿Tienes hambre? ― preguntaba pasando por un restaurante ―, no hemos comido nada desde ayer; ven, vamos ―. Tomándolo de la mano cual niño pequeño, lo llevó dentro. Las miradas de todo el mundo no pasaron inadvertidas para el quelonio.

― Veo que eres muy popular Usagi, todos se quedan mudos al verte.

― No Leonardo. No es eso. Ellos se te quedan viendo a ti.

― ¿A mí?

― Si. No es común ver a un kame tan atractivo ―, dijo sonrojado y haciendo sonrojar a Leonardo.

― Ven, comamos algo.

En el lugar donde comían una linda gatita se les acercó muy cariñosamente, abrazando al conejo con efusión.

― ¡Usagi-sama! Estoy molesta contigo, me has tenido muy abandonada ― Usagi sólo bebió un sorbo de su sake e indiferente preguntó ―: ¿Tú quién eres? ― Un grupo de gatas se rió de la primera pues quedaba en ridículo después de presumir que el valeroso conejo la amaba con locura.

― ¡Usagi! Amor, ¿ya no me recuerdas? ―. Como respuesta el samurái tomó otro sorbo.

― Sólo vengo a comer. No busco diversión ―. La gata se sintió muy ofendida pues con esas palabras la confundía con mujeres de moral inquieta, lo que causó grandes carcajadas de las demás.

― ¿No que te amaba con locura? ¿Que no podía vivir sin ti? ― se burlaban las demás. Por un par de veces que se habían topado, la chica pensaba que era la dueña de su amor.

― ¿Cómo te atreves? ― trató de darle una cachetada pero él la esquivó.

― No confundas cortesía con amor. ¿O es que nadie te ha tratado amablemente antes? Eso es muy triste ―. La gata se sintió muy ofendida y al ver a Leonardo vestido tan delicadamente, sus finas facciones, sus grandes ojos azules supo que tenía una rival y una muy atractiva.

― ¡Tu culpa, esto es por tu culpa! ― Su intención era darle una bofetada pero como era de esperarse Leonardo la esquivó.

― ¡AAARGGG! ¡IDIOTA! ― gritó desesperada, llamando la atención de todos.

― ¡Me las pagarás! ― siguió gritando, saliendo humillada del lugar.

― Lo siento ―, se disculpaba Usagi ―, ayudé a esa niña por cortesía y ella lo mal interpretó.

― Oh, lo entiendo, no te preocupes.

Terminando de comer, salieron para seguir sus compras, pasaban por una calle algo solitaria cuando ambos se sintieron en peligro, la gata había traído a su hermano, un maleante conocido de la ciudad.

― ¡Es ella! ¡Ella fue! ― Al gato se le iban los ojos de sólo ver a Leonardo quien ya estaba en guardia.

― ¡Tranquilízate preciosa! ¡Seré amable! ― se lanza para atacar pero ni bien miró el puño literalmente rompiéndole la nariz, cayó al suelo.

―Y quédate ahí, idiota ―, el de bandana azul gruñe.

― ¡¿Estás bien Leonardo?! ― Usagi llega a él.

― ¡Claro Usagi! ― sonríe ―, no era contrincante para mí.

― ¡Demonios! ¡Oye! ¿Eres guerrera del Nexus? ― preguntó de mal modo el tipo, levantándose del suelo, con una mano limpiándose la sangre de la cara.

― Si lo es, pero no es una chica, ¡ahora largo de mi vista! ― exigió Usagi, haciendo un ademán para desenfundar su espada ― y dile a tu hermana que no se me acerque más, ¿entendiste?

Leonardo sólo miraba al sujeto quién no creyó en las palabras de Usagi, la tortuga delante de él era muy atractiva para ser hombre. Leonardo, al sentir esas miradas lascivas, dio un paso hacia atrás y Usagi al ver eso, desenfundó por completo su espada, casi al instante volvió a envainarla. Los bigotes del gato bandido cayeron al suelo después de ser cortados. Eso fue suficiente para que el tipo saliera corriendo, pero la chica desde la esquina no dejó de observarlos.

― Gracias Usagi ―, dijo Leonardo de verdad agradecido ―, de pronto las miradas de ese sujeto me hicieron sentir muy incómodo.

― Si, hay gente muy impertinente ―, bufa para calmarse.

― Entiendo ―, Leo murmura y oye un trueno.

― Creo debemos volver ―, dice mirando al cielo.

Miyako se encontraba muy hacendosa en casa de su señor Usagi cuando llamaron a la puerta y un mozo entregó todas las compras del conejo.

― ¡Oh, esto es hermoso! ¡Son las telas más finas y muy elegantes vestidos! ¿Serán para mí? Sí, de seguro que sí. Mi señor por fin se ha dado cuenta lo que siente por mí y me ha enviado todos estos obsequios ―, decía mientras tocaba las delicadas prendas.

Acomodó los paquetes en la estancia para que su señor se los entregara en su momento y fue felizmente a preparar un gran festín para celebrar. La lluvia arreciaba, Leonardo y Usagi quedaron empapados por el agua nieve y se quedaron en el pórtico de su casa.

― ¡Oh, Usagi, la ropa se arruinó! ― Leonardo lamentaba que tan elegante vestimenta se hubiera mojado, pero al mirarlo, Usagi se sonrojó como nunca. La ternura de ese ser de ojos azules y una inocente belleza con la tela completamente pegada a su figura lo derretía. Con mano temblorosa lo tocó sobre su cabeza lo cual hizo que el menor lo mirara hacia arriba. Lo acarició como muestra de afecto y le sonrió.

― No te preocupes le pediré a Miyako que lo arregle para ti. Vamos a dentro o te resfriarás.

Al entrar una feliz Miyako los reverenciaba a su encuentro.

― ¡Mi señor Usagi, que bueno que ha regresado!

― Pasa por aquí, Leonardo-san y quítate eso. Miyako, por favor lleva las ropas de Leonardo a su habitación. Te cambias de ropa y vienes a comer ― ordenó el conejo a su discípulo, ignorando el saludo de la doncella que petrificada no podía creer lo que sucedía.

― Si ―, asiente obediente y mira a Miyako ― buenas tardes Miyako ―, responde el saludo que Usagi ignoró.

Miyako obedeció, pero más por inercia que por verdadero afán de servicio y devoción a su señor. Casi en piloto automático llevó los ropajes nuevos a la habitación de Leonardo. El quelonio de inmediato se cambió de ropa y salió. La doncella recogió la ropa que el ninja de azul de había quitado, comenzó a estrujarla con tanta rabia que el pelaje de sus manos comenzaba a arrancarse de raíz. Al final desgarró parcialmente la prenda, pero eso no le ayudó en lo más mínimo a quitarse de encima la rabia y los celos que sentía.

La furiosa doncella de pronto sintió que la observaban, la chica gato del restaurante estaba asomada por una de las ventanas y había visto lo que sucedía. Fue fácil para ella el adivinar lo que la doncella pensaba pues dentro de sí misma un sentimiento idéntico estallaba en grandes oleadas.

Miyako salió a la calle para ver a la chica que le había hecho señas de que saliera.

― Tu señor parece que ama mucho a ese chico tortuga, ¿verdad? ― dijo la chica gato sin rodeos y sin presentarse.

― ¿Quién eres? ― preguntó la doncella un poco apenada de haberse visto sorprendida en medio de los disturbios de su mente.

― Alguien que te puede ayudar a deshacerte de ese estorbo que no permite que tu señor se fije en ti ― al escuchar eso, Miyako fue toda oídos a las palabras de aquella que no sabía que también estaba en pugna por el corazón de Usagi.

Leo, después de secarse y ponerse ropa cómoda, fue a la cocina y tarareando va preparando un rico caldo de verduras, espesito por el tomate y quingombó. También va preparando unas papas asadas con mucho queso. Usagi atraído por el aroma entra a la cocina y mira al quelonio muy ocupado y tarareando una canción.

― Leonardo- san, eso huele muy bien ―, mencionó Usagi aspirando el aroma que se desprendía de la cacerola donde se guisaban varias verduras.

― Se ve que estás contento, eso me alegra, pero continúa, por favor ―, añadió el conejo al darse cuenta que Leonardo había dejado de tararear.

― Es una forma de darte las gracias por todo lo que hoy has hecho por mi Usagi, eres un gran amigo ―, dijo Leonardo con una gran sonrisa.

―"Amigo…" ―, pensó el joven samurái poniéndose serio de la nada.

― ¿Dije algo que te incomodara, Usagi? ― preguntó la tortuga de azul al ver que su amigo había bajado un poco la cabeza y se había quedado pensativo.

― ¿Qué?, ¡No, no, Leonardo-san! ― se apresuró a sacar a su discípulo de la duda ―, perdona, es que a veces… a veces… ― Usagi se detuvo porque de pronto se vio en una encrucijada, como cuando alguien que está mintiendo se da cuenta del obstáculo imprevisto en la historia inventada en el momento.

― Mi señor, un mensajero de su señor le trae una misiva que debe usted recibir en persona – exclamó otro sirviente, entrando de improviso, interrumpiendo al guerrero.

Usagi se alegró infinito de aquello, se disculpó y se ausentó. Leonardo se quedó un poco triste después de aquello, pero sabía que si algo serio sucedía, Usagi no se lo ocultaría, así que siguió en lo suyo.  
Las chicas en la calle, gracias al incentivo de los celos, ya habían pensado y repasado un plan para deshacerse de Leonardo.

― Este es el compuesto especial del que te hablé, no tiene sabor ni olor y es inofensivo para el señor Usagi, pero para ese entrometido será el final y será tan sutil que será ya muy tarde para cuando se note que está perdido ― le explicó la gatita a Miyako, entregándole el pequeño frasco, la joven doncella estaba bastante asustada de estar de acuerdo en asesinar a alguien por amor.

La duda la estaba deteniendo, pero de pronto ambas escucharon el tarareo de Leonardo. Las dos se acercaron a la ventana de la cocina y sin asomarse escucharon la conversación de los dos guerreros, aquella nueva insolencia de cocinarle al que tanto amaba decidió por fin el curso de las acciones de la doncella, ahora ya no tenía rastro de duda ni en su mirada ni en su corazón.

― Recuerda, sólo con una gota para que el efecto sea progresivo, si muriera de inmediato estaríamos en problemas.

― Entiendo ―, ambas se despidieron, pero la perversa felina estaba aún más satisfecha que su incauta cómplice, pronto habría un obstáculo menos y la que quedaba no era nada complicado para la gatita deshacerse de ella.

Leonardo va sirviendo la comida en los tazones y se vuelve a ver a Miyako al sentirla.

― ¡Oh, hola! ― le sonríe ―, anda, siéntate, ¡hoy me toca consentirte un poco! ― le da su tazón.

― Espero te guste, no soy tan buen cocinero como tú ―, sigue sirviendo. Miyako mira su tazón rebosante de comida y siente que está siendo miserable.

Leo se sienta y espera a que llegue Usagi.

Al regresar, el conejo no tiene buena cara. Miró a Leonardo con preocupación, pero de inmediato la quitó para que no hubiera preguntas, además veía a Leonardo tan ilusionado y esperándolo para que probara su guiso que no podía pensar en nada malo.

― Ven Usagi, creo que esto te gustará ―, el joven hace señas para que el conejo se siente a su lado lo cual hace; el platillo luce rebosante de color y de sabor. Al probarlo, Usagi se deshace en elogios para Leonardo.

― Leonardo San, en realidad no te conocía estos talentos, es lo mejor que he comido desde hace mucho.

La doncella que, aunque presente, es ignorada; se deshace de furia al escuchar esas palabras, pero trata de mostrar un rostro dulce para no levantar sospechas, por lo mismo también elogia al quelonio.

― Por favor, Leonardo-san, debe darme la receta para prepararlo cuando usted ya no esté, lo haré con mucho cariño para mi señor Usagi.

Pero solo recibe una afirmación por parte de Leonardo quien continúa hablando con su señor; al sentirse ignorada, se levanta.

― Iré por el postre ― a lo que Usagi le hace seña de que se vaya sin siquiera mirarla.

Indignada, se retira y sobre el exquisito postre derrama una gota del líquido, risas se escuchan desde la mesa y esto la enfurece más.

― Maldito kame, nunca más estarás cerca de mi señor Usagi, ¡él es mío, sólo mío! ― y derrama más de una gota en el plato de Leonardo. Llega con ellos y muy complaciente deposita frente a cada uno el postre. Leonardo al verlo se maravilla.

― ¡Esto se ve delicioso, Miyako, muchas gracias!

― Es lo menos que podía hacer, Leonardo-kun, tu comida ha sido deliciosa ― Usagi y Leonardo comen, este último con avidez hasta terminar con todo.

― Ha estado riquísimo ―. Al terminar la comida Leonardo recoge los platos por cortesía y se dispone a llevárselos cuando un mareo lo detiene.

― ¿Leonardo-san, estás bien? ― Usagi va levantándose al ver al joven detenerse, Leo lo mira con una de sus falsas sonrisas.

― No te preocupes… todo está bien… ― da tres pasos pero pierde el piso y tira tan fina vajilla la cual se rompe de inmediato.

― Oh… lo siento… ― se agacha a recoger los pedazos pero otro mareo más fuerte lo hace caer lastimándose seriamente sus manos.

― ¡Leonardo! ― Usagi va con él ante la mirada de Miyako y sostiene al quelonio.

― ¿Qué tienes, qué te pasó?

― Nada, yo... estoy bien, disculpa... rompí tu vajilla.

― Leonardo tienes fiebre, ¿cómo es posible? ¿Cómo enfermaste tan rápido? ― Pero Leonardo había dejado de hablar, solo balbuceaba sobre el pecho de Usagi.

Usagi se asusta al verlo así, lo carga en sus brazos.

― ¡Llama al curandero! ¡Muévete!― ordena el conejo mientras lo lleva a su recámara.

― Usagi... ― el joven líder se queja de dolor, es como si tuviera un fuego en las entrañas ―, ayúdame... ― le toma de la manga de la ropa, jadea de dolor y para horror del conejo ve que se va formando espuma en la boca. ― Está envenenado ― jadea.

― ¡Esto no es bueno! ― piensa Miyako mientras sale corriendo de la casa de Usagi después de pedirle al mensajero que avisara al curandero de la pequeña ciudad.

Miyako llega al restaurante y de lejos le hace señas a la gatita quien al verla voltea a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie más ha visto a la doncella de Usagi. Tan pronto como nadie la observa sale del lugar y se dirige al callejón donde Miyako está temblando de miedo.

― ¿Qué pasó?

― Creo que eché todo a perder…

― ¡Explícate! – le grita la gatita.

― Los celos me mal aconsejaron y vertí más de una gota en la comida de la tortuga… ― la gatita no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su cómplice era una estúpida por completo.

― Lo repasamos tres veces… ¡TRES!... ¡¿Cómo es posible que seas tan imbécil?! – la abofeteó llena de ira ― ¡Ahora van a empezar los problemas porque el viejo curandero se dará cuenta de que todos los síntomas del Kame son por culpa de un veneno en particular, nos juzgarán y nos colgarán! ¡Y todo por tu estupidez!

― Lo… lo lamento… ― tartamudeó la chica al verse agredida de tantas formas ―, pero te aseguro que no volveré a cometer un error, sólo dime lo que debo hacer.

─ Déjame pensar... ─ la hembra felina estaba bien segura de que su cómplice ya no habría de cometer más errores por que cuando Miyako se descuidó, ella le dio un tremendo golpe en el cráneo con una piedra.

― Cuando menos ya hay una menos por el corazón de Usagi… ahora sólo tengo que esperar a que el kame muera y después todo será sencillo.

La chica arrastró el cuerpo de la doncella hasta el lugar donde la leña estaba apilada, la cubrió con ella y volvió a su trabajo, la poca sangre que le había caído encima, pudo encubrirla partiendo un pollo de manera brusca en la cocina.

 **Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO TRES

El curandero llega rápidamente y halla al quelonio jadeando y retorciéndose de dolor, su cuerpo brilloso de sudor frío. Se acerca y empieza a revisar al joven guerrero.

― Hay que hacerlo vomitar ―, mira al conejo ―, ¡muele carbón y ponlo en agua, rápido!

Usagi va a la cocina y coge un carbón, lo muele rápidamente y lo echa en un tazón con agua caliente y va de nuevo a su habitación. El curandero le da de beber al quelonio quien casi de inmediato vomita, pero sigue ayudándolo a beber el resto para que el carbón lo ayude.

Usagi mira impotente lo que le ocurre a Leo, verlo sufrir tanto. ¡Había venido aquí para estar tranquilo y ahora esto!

El curandero hace unos brebajes y los da de beber al quelonio, eran potentes laxantes, debía limpiar el estómago del afectado y lo lleva a la letrina para que expulse todo el contenido.

Al salir regresan a la habitación, Leo está terriblemente pálido y tembloroso, incluso llega a sollozar por el dolor, la incomodidad y la vergüenza de estar tan débil.

Es acostado en el futón y se va quedando dormido, quejándose entre sueños.

― Me temo que el kame fue envenenado a propósito ― afirma el curandero.

― ¿Cómo es posible? ― se preguntaba Usagi.

― Se trata de un veneno que afecta sólo a los reptiles, afortunadamente fue suministrado de una sola vez, de lo contrario hubiese muerto y yo nunca hubiera descubierto la razón; en este caso el tiempo para actuar fue muy corto antes de que la victima encontrara la muerte, por fortuna creo que actuamos a tiempo, las siguientes horas serán criticas para él, deben estar pendientes de que la fiebre no suba, si eso pasa el medicamento no surtirá efecto, déjelo vomitar todo lo que pueda, él estará débil en los próximos días, por lo menos dos semanas. Avíseme si me necesita.

Usagi agradeció al curandero y puso más cómodo a Leonardo, en su mente revisaba todo lo sucedido. ¿Qué fue lo que comió envenenado? No tuvo que pensar demasiado.

― ¡Miyako, ven aquí! ― decía furioso, pero por más que llamó y buscó, el samurái no obtuvo respuesta, su doncella había desaparecido y francamente no quería perder tiempo con ella, se quedó junto a Leonardo pensando que haría, necesitaba ser cuidadoso en todo momento y él tendría que irse en un par de días, era por una misión que su señor le había encomendado y no podía negarse.

― Creo que lo mejor será que te devuelva a tu familia… ― le decía Usagi con pena después de que Leonardo despertó de su siesta.

― ¡N-nooo! Yo voy... a estar... bien, de verdad… ― trataba de sonreír.

― Deja eso Leonardo, necesitas cuidados.

― No, por favor… ― La súplica preocupó a Usagi.

― Dime por qué, ¿qué pasó?

― No Usagi, por favor, no… ― Leo jalaba la manga del conejo en un gesto desgarrador de dolor ― ¡Ahhhh! ― después de eso se desmayó. Usagi se quedó cuidando de él toda la noche.

El samurái se preguntaba una y otra vez que había ocurrido, ¿por qué ese temor a volver con Splinter y sus hermanos? Piensa con horror sí ha sido maltratado o... ¿algo peor?

Por primera vez en su vida, por increíble que pareciera, Usagi se debatía entre darle prioridad a su deber hacia su señor y su obligación hacia Leonardo quien no sólo era su discípulo sino también su amigo y, aunque tal vez era algo muy poco probable, en algo más para él en un futuro no muy lejano.

Tenía la idea de hacer llamar a la familia de Leonardo, ellos tenían derecho de saber que el líder del grupo estaría en una condición crítica en los siguientes días. Este pensamiento ganó la partida en la decisión de Usagi, la misión con la que su señor le había honrado era… sencilla en cierta forma y él sólo haría el papel de guardaespaldas para un selecto grupo de embajadores que tenían como misión ir al feudo vecino a negociar la paz.

El viaje a la dimensión donde la Tierra se encontraba gastaría su energía, y no estaría en óptimas condiciones de cumplir el viaje con las personas que estarían bajo su cuidado, pero no podía dejar así a Leonardo y aunque aún tenía varios sirvientes de confianza bajo su mando, ellos cuidarían de él, con eficiencia, pero no con amor y atención y tal vez Leonardo estando con fiebre podría hacer algo que pudiera ponerlo en peligro nuevamente.

― No sé que pudo haber sucedido en tu hogar Leo-kun, pero estoy seguro que nada pudo haber sido tan grave que merezca que tu familia te odie, iré a verlos para que vengan por ti ― Usagi estampó un suave beso en la frente de Leonardo quien al sentir los labios de Usagi en su piel se sonrojó un poco y a pesar del dolor trató de sonreírse, esto no sólo enterneció el corazón del buen amigo sino que también lo incitaba sin querer.

Resistiendo las ganas de besarlo en los labios, Usagi se obligó a sí mismo a ponerse de pie, después de encargar a sus criados que vigilaran a su amigo, dijo que volvería en un par de horas, justo la mitad del tiempo que aún tenía a su disposición antes de ir a palacio para saber los detalles de su misión.

Usagi estaba ya frente a la enorme puerta de la guarida de la familia de Leonardo, no quiso aparecer dentro del hogar de su amigo por si de verdad algo muy malo había sucedido y llegaba sin ser invitado y sin avisar.

Sabía que no había necesidad de tocar la puerta, Donatelo tenía sistemas de seguridad instalados en todos los túneles cercanos a la entrada. La puerta se abrió y Usagi, con paso firme, entró al lugar, todo mundo estaba frente a la puerta formando una sola línea y no con buenas caras.

― Splinter-san, he venido porque tengo malas noticias que darle ―, comenzó Usagi hablando ceremoniosamente, intuyendo que no debía hablar en nombre de la amistad. Pero Splinter no habló.

― Si vienes a decirnos que Leonardo está contigo, no nos importa ―, dijo Miguel Ángel cruzándose de brazos ―, si tú quieres cargar con un traidor como él, ése es tu problema.

― "¿Traidor?" ― pensó Usagi ― "¿Pues qué ha sucedido aquí?"

― Si lo viste herido fue porque se lo merecía, no te preocupes por mantenerlo con vida, no vale la pena ― añadió Donatelo con una mirada de indiferencia en el rostro. Splinter seguía encerrado en su mutismo.

― Si tiene la estúpida idea de volver, puedes decirle que lo único que encontrará aquí será la muerte ― Rafael tenía una marcada ira en todo el semblante, sus facciones sólo mostraban un odio verdadero hacia su hermano.

― ¿Podría alguien explicarme lo que sucedió? ― pide Usagi, al menos desea saber la razón de ese desprecio.

― Leonardo nos traicionó, quería unirse al Clan del Pie y asesinar a nuestro padre.

Usagi pasa saliva sin poder creer lo que escucha, los hermanos de Leo, esos hermanos con los que el de bandana azul habla con tanto amor, se expresan del mayor con ese odio acérrimo que solo un enemigo merece. Percibe que no tiene caso convencerlos, por más que suplicara.

 **Un mes antes.**

Las últimas peleas contra Destructor habían convencido a Leonardo por completo de que la guerra contra el Clan del Pie debía llegar a su fin o podría volverse interminable.

Saki cada día tenía más poder, dinero e influencias con el alcalde, y su ejército parecía que cada día multiplicaba el número de sus miembros. Con un plan en mente para destruir de una vez al maligno grupo desde dentro, Leonardo decidió fingir que aceptaba la proposición de Destructor: unirse a él.

Pero no quería mencionárselo a los demás, era peligroso y su familia no se lo permitiría, además Leonardo estaba cansado de tener que exponer a sus hermanos que aunque eran excelentes guerreros, él siempre había tenido la ilusión de que todos pudiesen vivir sin tener que exponer sus vidas a cada momento.

Con esa idea en mente, se dirigió al rascacielos del villano. Pero nunca se imaginó que por esa vez, justo en esa ocasión, sus hermanos se dieron cuenta de que salía a hurtadillas de su hogar.

Aguijoneados por la curiosidad, todos lo siguieron. El mantenerse bien concentrado en lo que había de hacer y decir en presencia del enemigo mortal de todos ellos, desvió la concentración de Leonardo y no se dio cuenta de que sus hermanos estaban siguiéndole los pasos.

Leonardo había mandado por adelantado un mensaje a Saki para que le concediera una audiencia. Todos sus hermanos se sorprendieron al ver que cuando Leonardo saltaba justo en el centro del jardín del edificio, los guardias no lo atacaron sino que lo guiaron al interior. Los chicos encontraron el lugar perfecto para espiar a los que estaban dentro sin ser vistos.

El ver a Leonardo hablando con Saki como si fuera un compañero de muchos años, dañó seriamente la confianza de los chicos en su hermano, pero la esperanza de que todo fuera un engaño los mantuvo escuchando.

― Entonces quiero que me traigas una prueba de tu lealtad, Leonardo, quiero la cabeza de la rata ―, esta orden puso los pelos de punta de todos, pero la contestación de Leonardo no tuvo comparación en la reacción que despertó en ellos.

― Es algo que he esperado por mucho tiempo, estoy harto de fingir que sigo lo que ese roedor me ordena, primero la rata y después los demás, será sencillo, confían en mí ―. El respetuoso tono de voz que Leonardo siempre usaba cuando hablaba con o de su padre, estaba por completo ausente y cambiado por un tono de desprecio tan marcado que hizo estallar de ira los ánimos, no sólo de Rafael, sino de todos los presentes. Todo lo que ellos sentían por su hermano mayor desapareció en un instante.

Cuando Leonardo regresó a su hogar, creía que todos estaban dormidos, menos Splinter; estaba dispuesto a decirle todo a su padre para que su plan funcionara a la perfección, pero sólo a él. Justo cuando entraba con cuidado al dojo para interrumpir la meditación de su maestro, todos sus hermanos se le fueron encima. Todos lo atacaron como si estuvieran peleando contra un enemigo.

Aunque el anciano padre intentó detenerlos, un par de golpes de parte de cada uno de ellos ya habían herido a su hijo mayor.

― ¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE AQUÍ?! ― interrogó con imperio Splinter deteniendo los ataques de sus hijos. El viejo sensei se agachó para ayudar a su hijo de azul a levantarse, pero tres pares de brazos se lo impidieron y lo alejaron de él.

― ¡¿Qué les pasa?! ― preguntó Splinter de nuevo, todos sus hijos lo alejaron de Leonardo quien apenas pudo levantarse del piso con una mirada desesperada. Todo mundo le contó con rapidez lo que habían visto, Leonardo palideció al escuchar a sus hermanos decirle todo a su padre y creyó que iba a castigarlo severamente por haber hecho eso, pero su palidez cambió a un rostro lívido en cuanto se dio cuenta de que todos de verdad creían que él estuvo a punto de asesinarlo.

Nada pudo cambiar la decisión de Splinter de considerar a Leonardo como un enemigo, todos sus hermanos no escucharon sus ruegos, hicieron caso omiso de sus lágrimas y de sus intentos por explicarse.

Donatelo tenía dispuesta una celda por si algún día tenían la necesidad de tener un prisionero. EL hermano mayor tuvo el honor de ser el primero de hacer uso de ella. Leonardo jamás creyó posible el ver los ojos de sus hermanos desprovistos de ese gran amor hacia él.

Después de encerrarlo, Leonardo estuvo días enteros sin comer nada y sufriendo por las heridas que sus hermanos le habían infligido y que absolutamente nadie se preocupó por atender. Al darse cuenta de que su familia jamás escucharía nada de lo que él tuviera que decir, Leonardo tomó la decisión de escapar de su hogar, apenas pudo lograrlo, se escondió por algunos días mientras sanaba y pensaba que hacer, en cuanto estuvo mejor decidió ir con Usagi.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Usagi mira los semblantes de los quelonios ― no quiero dudar de sus palabras pero… ¿quizás lo que haya hecho Leonardo pudo haber sido malinterpretado? ― pregunta con cautela.

Usagi veía a los ojos de un callado Splinter quien de inmediato desvió la mirada.

― Splinter-sama, usted educó a ese chico, a un gran guerrero y nunca mostró deslealtad. Por el contrario, daba la vida por todos ustedes. ¿Usted lo considera un traidor? ― Splinter titubeó.

― ¿Acaso lo escuchó? ¿Preguntó por qué actuó así?

― No, pero mis hijos lo escucharon todo.

― ¿Y Leonardo…? ¿Lo escuchó a él?

― Él ya no es parte de esta familia. Que agradezca que no lo matamos. Un traidor como él no merece estar aquí. Si regresa ya no seremos considerados con él. Que quede muy claro ― repuso Rafael.

Usagi podía ver que Splinter sufría y dudaba por su decisión, pero no decía nada, se quedaba callado y ese acto fue una verdadera traición ante los ojos del joven samurái.

― Comprendo… ― El conejo se colocó su sombrero y se alistó para retirarse.

― Lamento haber venido ― dio una reverencia ― Splinter-sama, este es el adiós, ojalá la vida no me permita encontrar seres tan ruines como ustedes ―, terminó alejándose lentamente.

― Si estás de su lado, claro que es el adiós ―, aseguró Donatelo.

― Asegúrate de que no regrese nunca ―, añadió Miguel Ángel.

El desprecio de los quelonios era asombroso, con razón Leonardo se veía tan inseguro y débil al llegar a su hogar. El conejo se detuvo y respiró hondo.

― No se preocupen familia Hamato, ya pueden ser felices, Leonardo-san ya no los molestará nunca más. El hermano que tanto amaban ha dejado de existir ―, les dijo sin siquiera voltear.

Ya no pudo ver la expresión de profundo dolor en sus rostros, las lágrimas de arrepentimiento ni su turbación, Usagi se retiró completamente seguro que le daría una mejor vida a ese chico.

Pasa a su mundo y regresa rápidamente a su hogar donde los sirvientes atienden a Leonardo.

― ¿Cómo sigue Leonardo-san? ―, pregunta a una doncella ―, ha tenido fiebre, mi señor, le hemos dado la medicina del curandero y se la pasa vomitando y liberando su estómago ―, dice preocupada ―, le hemos dado tés para que no se deshidrate.

― Bien hecho, ¿han sabido algo de Miyako?

― No, desde ayer no sabemos nada de ella.

― Seguro escapó ―, murmura ―, ¡infórmenme en cuanto sepan de ella! Ahora iré a ver a Leonardo-san ― va a su habitación y lo halla dormitando, luce demacrado y hasta podía juzgar el conejo, más delgado. Leonardo abre sus ojos y mira a su amigo.

― Hola ―, murmura ―, me da gusto verte.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ― lo ve triste.

― Ah, he estado mejor; descuida, esos laxantes me han sacado hasta la primera papilla ― Usagi no puede evitar reírse por la broma.

― Leonardo… ― le decía serio Usagi ―, somos amigos, ¿verdad?

― Por supuesto ―, se sienta y lo mira, nota por su lenguaje corporal que quiere saber la verdad.

― Leonardo tengo algo muy importante que decirte ― Usagi lo mira con ternura ― ¿crees tener la fuerza para escuchar?

― La tengo ―, dice decidido.

― Te veías muy mal, así que fui con tu familia y me contaron lo que pasó.

El quelonio luce más pálido, mira al lado contrario de Usagi y sus manos aprietan las sábanas.

― Así que ya lo sabes… ―, murmura ―, entonces debo irme ―, se quita la sábana.

― Leonardo, yo no quiero que te vayas, al contrario, deseo que te quedes a vivir conmigo. ¡Yo no creo eso que dicen! Estoy seguro que hay algo más que sólo las apariencias. No te creo capaz de hacer algo así.

Leonardo intenta ponerse de pie tan rápido que sólo logra caer siendo detenido por los brazos de Usagi.

― No lo hagas, no te vayas ―, dice el conejo abrazándolo con ternura sobre su pecho ―, quiero saberlo de ti. ¿Qué fue lo que en realidad sucedió?

Leonardo suspira tratando de reunir sus ánimos para explicarle a Usagi, pero él se da cuenta de lo mucho que esos recuerdos lo hacen padecer así que desiste.

― ¿Sabes? No importa lo que pasó. Tú siempre eres bienvenido en esta casa.

Leonardo comenzó a llorar sobre su pecho.

― Me repudiaron, ellos no creen en mi, Usagi... he sido un tonto... he perdido a mi familia… la he perdido ―, la tristeza no podía ser contenida ―, me he quedado solo... estoy solo.

Usagi lo abrazó y acarició con ternura sintiendo cómo Leonardo se abandonaba a la inconsciencia.

― No Leonardo, estás conmigo, yo seré tu familia si me lo permites ―. Aprovechando el momento Usagi besó a Leonardo.

― Sólo permítemelo ― murmura y lo acomoda en el futón, lo cubre con amor; besa de nuevo los labios y la frente del mutante.

Antes de su viaje, Leonardo fue cuidado por Usagi. Este ordenó a todos sus sirvientes obedecer y cuidar de Leonardo como si fuera él mismo. Lo nombró como un nuevo amo en su hogar. El día de irse se acercaba y quería asegurarse que Leonardo estaría bien en su ausencia. Necesitaba hablar con él lo antes posible. Al anochecer del día siguiente Leonardo despertó un poco más recuperado.

Al ser avisado por su doncella, va rápidamente a la habitación y se arrodilla a un lado del futón. Leonardo lo ve ataviado con una armadura samurái y le parece tan apuesto.

― ¿Ya te vas? ― pregunta triste ―, ten mucho cuidado por favor ―, le susurra tomando su mano.

Usagi sonríe con tristeza ― sólo será una semana, los sirvientes te cuidarán. Leonardo, por favor, prométeme que te quedarás. Yo seré tu familia y no importa lo que haya pasado. No me importa nada más que tú estés bien. Por favor, espérame. Al quelonio se le forma un nudo en la garganta y asiente.

― Si...te esperaré ―, murmura. Ambos se quedan mirando y llega un sirviente para avisar que ya debe marcharse.

 **Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO CUATRO

La caravana custodiada por Usagi y varios soldados dejaba la ciudad después de tan sólo una hora. Al verlos desaparecer a lo lejos, una figura femenina de inmediato abandona la puerta de entrada de la ciudad y se presenta en la casa de Usagi.

― ¿Quién eres? ― pregunta la doncella a la gatita frente al hogar del samurái.

― Mi maestro, el curandero, me ha mandado a cuidar al nuevo amo de la casa, soy su más eficiente discípula –, la chica le tendió un papel a la doncella quien al leer el mensaje para Usagi y reconociendo el sello oficial del viejo sanador, la dejó entrar.

No fue cosa difícil para la gatita conseguir todo aquello, ya tenía tiempo estudiando con el curandero, pero no por amor a sus semejantes sino para conocer la mejor forma de deshacerse de los que le estorbaban en la vida con la química que estudiaba bajo la enseñanza del hábil anciano, algo que también en el futuro y siendo hermana de un delincuente podría darle muchísimo dinero.

― Nos alegra mucho que hayas venido, siempre es mejor tener a nuestra disposición a alguien más versado en las ciencias, todas nosotras sólo somos criadas comunes y corrientes – le comentó la doncella a la gatita.

― ¿Cómo te llamas? ― preguntó la doncella.

― Soy Kaori –, contestó la chica entrando ambas a la habitación de Leonardo quien dormía plácidamente al doble aroma de las flores del jardín y de una tetera que aún dejaba salir vapor perfumado a jazmín que estaba junto a su cama sobre una pequeña mesita.

― ¡Oh, es un joven muy apuesto! ― repuso Kaori susurrando ― ¡Ahora me explico porque el señor Usagi está tan interesado en él!

― Deberías verlo cuando está sano por completo, sus ojos tienen un resplandor único y además es un guerrero con un estilo tan elegante como el de nuestro señor ―, murmuró la doncella con el placer que todas las féminas, en mayor o menor grado, tienen al compartir información.

Un rayo de verdadero odio cruzó la mirada de Kaori durante un instante, pero la doncella, admirando al chico aún dormido, no pudo verla.

― Por favor cuídalo, estaré dando mis vueltas para ayudarte en lo necesario.

― ¡Por supuesto! Yo lo cuidaré –, la doncella se sonrió y dejo solos a ambos. Escuchando con detenimiento los pasos que se alejaban, Kaori dejó caer su máscara tan pronto como se aseguró de estar sola.

― Maldito… – murmuró entre dientes mirando a Leonardo disfrutar del sueño de los inocentes ― claro que cuidaré de ti, tal y como mereces, mi plan es perfecto y cuando Usagi regrese tú habrás dejado de existir.

Los sirvientes atienden a la recién llegada en lo que despierta Leo, le muestran donde dormirá.

Kaori sabe que dentro de pocos días Usagi habrá de volver, así que su plan lo pone en práctica al día siguiente. Cuida con singular esmero a Leonardo para que pueda levantarse lo suficiente antes del regreso del conejo. Como precaución ella, con un tinte natural, se ha cambiado el color de su pelaje, sólo por si Leonardo pudiera recordarla.

― ¿Usagi aún no vuelve? ― le preguntó Leonardo mientras ella lo alimentaba con un caldo de verduras, algo suave y nutritivo para su debilitado organismo.

― No, aún no Leonardo-san, tal vez apenas estará llegando al otro feudo y depende de la duración de las negociaciones el tiempo que dure en volver ―. Las preguntas de Leonardo la sacaban de quicio, pero como una actriz consumada no permitía que el joven quelonio viera el verdadero aspecto de su interior, porque si el chico lo hubiese visto, habría quedado horrorizado.

― Eres tan amable y buena conmigo, Kaori, estoy seguro de que llegarás a ser una gran doctora ― Kaori no le comprendió.

― ¿Qué significa "doctora"?

― Perdona, es la palabra que usamos en mi mundo para referirnos a los que curan a los demás ―, le respondió Leonardo sonriéndole con agradecimiento.

La chica, en el poco tiempo que había estado cuidando de él, se mordía los labios discretamente cada vez que observaba una virtud en aquel chico, su naturaleza envidiosa no paraba de obligarla a compararse con él y en verdad que cada vez que lo hacía era para dejar caer otra gota más de ácido en la purulenta herida de celos que tenía en su alma.

Todas sus observaciones no hacían más que hacerla sentir inferior a cada segundo, hasta el chico era mucho más atractivo que ella. Varias veces mientras Leonardo dormía ella tensaba los dedos de sus manos, curvando sus garras deseando saborear el hundirlas en aquella piel tan suave para destruir por completo aquella belleza que Usagi había llegado a preferir por encima de la de ella. Gracias a sus cuidados mal intencionados, llegó el día en que Leonardo por fin pudo levantarse de su cama por su propio pie y dar un diminuto paseo por el jardín.

― "Al fin… ya puede ponerse de pie, ¡estaba harta de sus estúpidas pláticas!" ― pensaba mientras su cara fingía una gran satisfacción al verlo caminar otra vez.

Ese día en la noche, ella durmió un poco más temprano porque Leonardo le aseguró que gracias a sus cuidados su mejoría era notable, aunque aún no recuperaba sus fuerzas. Ella sólo durmió unas horas, y justo cuando el reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana, se dirigió a la habitación de la tortuga.

― ¡Leonardo-san! ¡Leonardo-san! ― susurró para que Leonardo despertara, al mismo tiempo que le había puesto una mano sobre el hombro para moverlo un poco ― ¡Por favor despierta!

― ¿Qué? ¿Kaori? ¿Qué pasa? ― Leonardo se apoyó en sus codos para intentar sentarse y aunque le costó un poco de trabajo, lo logró.

― ¡Una terrible noticia! El grupo del joven Usagi fue atacado antes de llegar a la ciudad, él logró derrotar a los maleantes, pero… ¡Oh cielos! ¡Está muy mal herido y no se le puede mover porque se desangraría, ha pedido verte Leonardo-san, por favor, tienes que ir a su lado!

Era una noticia horrible para Leonardo, su mejor amigo ahora estaba a punto de morir, si él perecía, Leonardo estaría solo para siempre. La angustia y un resto de fiebre le impidieron a su raciocinio el ver las incongruencias de lo que sucedía a su alrededor; como la casa tranquila ante aquella noticia, ayudado por Kaori, Leonardo se levantó y se dejó guiar por la chica que poco a poco lo llevó a las afueras de la ciudad.

La gatita era lista, ya no podía apelar al mismo medio para deshacerse de su rival, era algo demasiado obvio hasta para el más torpe, así que lo llevó hasta la orilla de un enorme y profundo barranco que estaba a un centenar de metros de la periferia de la ciudad. Todo mundo creería que por la fiebre, Leonardo habría deambulado hasta el lugar y se había caído, pereciendo a causa de ello.

― ¿Falta mucho para llegar con Usagi? ― pregunta con angustia.

― Ya casi estamos ahí Leonardo-san, por favor aguanta un poco más, el grupo está ahí detrás de ésos árboles… Usagi te espera con ansias ―. Aquellas palabras le dieron a Leonardo la fuerza que necesitaba para seguir andando, un par de minutos después estaban a unos pocos metros de la peligrosa orilla.

Antes de poder llegar, como si fuese una maldición para Kaori, a Leonardo le faltaron las fuerzas otra vez y cayó de rodillas. Ella, a pesar de su gran capacidad para fingir, no pudo evitar lanzar una fuerte imprecación ante tal obstáculo, Leonardo la miraba sin comprender lo que le sucedía.

A pesar de ser mujer y de no tener las suficientes fuerzas, hizo el intento de levantar a Leonardo en brazos para lanzarlo al precipicio y parecía que las fuerzas infernales estaban con ella porque parecía empezar a lograrlo cuando a sus espaldas resonó una voz que la detuvo.

― ¡SUÉLTALO, KAORI! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LE HAGAS DAÑO!

― ¡¿TÚ?! ¡¿PERO CÓMO ES POSIBLE?!

― Parece ser que no eres tan infalible como tú creías maldita, cometiste un gran error pensando que no podías cometer alguno, pagarás por ello y por haberme empujado a hacer el mal.

Con una enorme venda cubriendo una gran parte de su cabeza, Miyako caminó hasta donde estaban los dos y se interpuso entre Leonardo que había caído de nuevo al suelo y una sorprendida Kaori.

Miyako no perdió tiempo con palabras, empujó a Kaori lejos de Leonardo, pero su contrincante no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer cuando su victoria estaba tan cerca. Pero antes de que Kaori reaccionara, Miyako se le fue encima, ella conocía que no podía darle la espalda a semejante arpía pues se aprovecharía de cualquier descuido.

Leonardo ahora recordaba el rostro de la chica y del gato que la acompañaba, pero sobre todo la lujuriosa forma en que él lo había mirado, intentó ponerse de pie para ayudar a la doncella de Usagi, pero el cansancio y su debilidad no se lo permitieron.

El combate era una verdadera pelea de gatos. Mikyako ya le había arrancado varios mechones de cabello a Kaori quien no paraba de arañarle la cara y el pecho; gritos, gruñidos y quejidos era lo único que se escuchaba en medio de una parcial obscuridad, mucho polvo se levantaba cuando los cuerpos de ambas rodaban por el suelo.

Harta de tanta resistencia, Kaori logró hacer caer de espaldas a Miyako; como su herida en la cabeza aún no estaba curada del todo, el golpe le hizo ver doble. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Kaori recogió una pesada rama del suelo y le dio otro golpe en la cabeza. Miyako cayó muerta. A pesar de su buena intención no fue rival para aquella desalmada.

En tanto esto pasaba, Leonardo había logrado ponerse de pie y cuando los ruidos no se escucharon más, intentó ver a través de la obscuridad. Alguien se acercaba, desgraciadamente no era quien Leo esperaba que fuera.

― Una vez más esa imbécil me ha ahorrado la necesidad de inventar una mentira, yo diré a todo el mundo que intenté con valor el salvarte cuando ella intentaba matarte, no sólo me he deshecho de esa idiota sino que me cubriré de gloria al narrar mi pelea y lo mejor de todo es que tú también habrás muerto.

Leonardo no se había dado cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de la orilla del precipicio; con la adrenalina aún corriendo por su cuerpo, Kaori empujó con fuerza a Leonardo quien cayó de espaldas al vacío.

La gata oye el grito de horror del quelonio y sonríe satisfecha de haberse librado de él finalmente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Usagi dormitaba al pie de un árbol cuidando la caravana de diplomáticos que había acampado para pernoctar. Tenía muchos planes para cuando regresara. Conquistaría a Leonardo poco a poco. Su amor abriría el camino al corazón del quelonio y si no llegaba a lograrlo se podría conformar con su presencia. Recordaba cómo su familia lo había negado y le dolía pensar el sufrimiento que vivía desde entonces.

― Leonardo, prometo hacerte muy feliz a mi lado.

De la nada una sensación de angustia lo comenzó a envolver. Una punzada en el corazón le indicaba un creciente dolor. Esto iba más allá que un presentimiento o advertencia de peligro, se trataba de un llamado desesperado a su alma que se alojaba en su pecho y no pretendía irse.

― ¡Leonardo! ― supo en un instante que se trataba de él. Quería regresar a su lado pero era imposible. Su palabra estaba empeñada y no podía dejar vulnerables a los diplomáticos, la paz y muchas vidas dependían de eso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En las alcantarillas, Splinter lloraba la pérdida de su primogénito, se sentía vacío y un cobarde. Debió haberlo escuchado, saber qué pasaba por su mente al hacer eso.

― "Usted educó a ese chico quien se convirtió en un gran guerrero" ―. Las palabras de Usagi eran ciertas. Como padre de todos ellos, se jactaba de conocerlos a la perfección, Leonardo no se atrevería a traicionarlos y mucho menos a quitarle la vida.

― "¿Y si planeaba hacer algo más?" ― pensaba.

Entró a su habitación. Muy ordenada, algo polvosa y triste ahora sin su hijo. Vio su escritorio. Una fotografía de su familia. Podía verlo rebosante de alegría al estar abrazando a sus hermanos y él sonriendo como todo padre orgulloso.

― ¿Qué pasó, hijo mío? ¿Qué sucedió en realidad? ― Se lamentaba no haberlo escuchado. Vio su librero, con varios libros de diferentes géneros. Recordaba con ternura el primer libro que le dio y lo emocionado que estaba por leer la vida de Miyamoto Musashi, ese libro lo había inspirado mucho. Pero destacaba uno que no reconocía. Su portada no tenía titulo y al tomarlo se dio cuenta.

― "Hola, soy Leonardo Hamato y escribo esto para algún día escribir mi vida como Miyamoto musashi." ― La letra de un Leonardo de cinco años era inconfundible. Vio en el librero más y más diarios.

― "Mi hijo escribía... aquí debe estar la respuesta…" ― sacó los diarios hasta llegar al último que escribió y leyó con avidez. Lágrimas amargas comenzó a derramar.

― No puede ser... hijo mío…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El hermano de Kaori tenía bajo su mando a una pandilla de malvivientes que se habían unido a él bajo la promesa de volverse ricos vendiendo las drogas que Kaori habría de fabricar en un futuro, pero mientras tanto se entretenían robando y a veces asesinando a los viajeros. Tenían su guarida escondida en una cueva que estaba al fondo de la cañada, casi donde desembocaba el río.

A la mañana siguiente, después del pérfido acto de Kaori, uno de los delincuentes que salió a vigilar, vio algo raro flotando en el agua. Se acercó y recogió un haori fabricado con una tela muy costosa.

― ¡Qué suerte! Es una buena prenda, ¿habrá algo más por aquí? ― empezó a buscar a ver si había algo más que valiera la pena rescatar. El agua ya no tenía la misma profundidad que la que tenía más arriba cerca del precipicio junto a la ciudad. Y por cosas del destino pudo ver algo más cerca de la orilla opuesta del río.

Al acercarse se dio cuenta de que era un joven quelonio. Era obvio por el resto de la vestimenta de la tortuga que el haori hacia juego con todo lo demás que traía puesto. Sin importarle en lo más mínimo se dispuso a despojar al joven de toda su ropa. Justo cuando comenzaba a quitarle la parte superior, el joven empezó a quejarse, eso asustó un poco al tipo. Sin saber que hacer fue en busca del jefe.

― Oye Kai ―, le dijo a un gato enorme y muy musculoso que se veía en un espejo con enojo, el mismo que había recibido una buena lección de parte de Leonardo y Usagi ―, hay una tortuga tirada en el río y parece que aún está viva.

― ¿Tortuga? ― el gato de inmediato salió de la cueva y guiado por su secuaz no creyó en su buena suerte al ver al culpable de la humillación que había sufrido.

― Revísalo ―, le ordenó a su ayudante.

― Aún está vivo, jefe, ¿qué hacemos con él?

― Obvio, pediremos rescate, alguien con ropa tan costosa tiene mucho dinero que compartir ― se sonrió con ansia de venganza ―. "Además de otro tipo de diversión que se puede obtener mientras esperamos el dinero" ― añadió para sí mismo.

― ¿Y a quién le pediremos el rescate, jefe?

― A Usagi Miyamoto… ― al escuchar ese nombre todos miraron a su jefe como si estuviera loco mientras un calosfrío de miedo les recorrió todo el cuerpo, Usagi no sólo era el mejor hombre del señor feudal sino también un gran campeón respetado por todos y no era fácil el hacerlo víctima de algún robo o rescate en este caso.

― ¿Algún problema? ― fue la pregunta amenazante por parte de Kai al verlos con actitudes dudosas.

― No, no, jefe, pero Usagi… él es…

― ¡¿ES QUÉ?! Si van a portarse como un montón de cobardes les daré una golpiza y después los mataré a todos si se les ocurre abandonarme, ¡¿ENTENDIERON?! – todos asintieron con rapidez ―, además ―, añadió para quitarles toda duda ― piensen en la fortuna que podemos pedirle… una gran cantidad ― eso avivó la avaricia de todos.

Sin muchos miramientos, dos de los ayudantes cargaron a Leonardo hasta el interior de la cueva; al fondo, en uno de los rincones lo ataron de pies y manos, dejándolo tirado en el frío suelo de piedra. Kai se sentó en una enorme roca, observándolo fijamente.

― Aunque ahora sé que no eres una chica… no me importa, habré de cobrarme la humillación que me hicieron sufrir de la peor forma. Se acercó a Leonardo y comenzó a tocarlo suavemente. Al contacto de aquellas manos lascivas, Leonardo poco a poco recuperó la conciencia, pero su vista estaba aún borrosa y sus oídos zumbaban ligeramente.

― ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está Usagi? ― Preguntaba, pero la debilitada tortuga no obtenía respuesta. Sintió un frío tacto acariciándolo, lo borroso de su vista no le dejaba ver de quien se trataba. Trató de moverse pero no podía.

― Tranquilo chico, esto será divertido… ― la voz era inconfundible, Leonardo se estremeció. Trató de incorporarse pero no pudo. La fuerte mano de Kai lo empujó nuevamente al suelo.

― Shssss, ¿a dónde vas? Quédate ahí. Ahí estas muy bien. Es una pena que no seas mujer, te pude haber vendido a un burdel en un muy buen precio. Pero siendo hombre no me decepcionas ―. Se sentó sobre su abdomen sacándole el aire al aplastarlo, comenzó a acariciar su pecho.

― Un kame como tú es una joya rara. Te puedo vender muy bien a un rico terrateniente de un feudo vecino. A él le gustan los chicos como tú ―, decía mientras besaba el pecho los hombros y cuello ― los que son atractivos ―, besaba ―, atléticos ―, seguía besando ― y fuertes ―. Lo besó en los labios.

― Detente… ―, decía débilmente el quelonio pero era ignorado.

― Él disfrutará de ti y cuando lo canses, te dejará libre en su campo, a él le gusta cazar a sus víctimas para terminar comiéndoselas ― otro violento beso le dio ―. Pero si eres bueno conmigo tal vez le pida que solo seas su juguete y esclavo.

― No... déjame... Usagi vendrá por mí, él me ayudará.

― ¿Ah, sí? Entonces mientras llega vamos a pasarla bien ―; se levantó y desgarró las ropas de su prisionero. A pesar de estar acostumbrado a no usarlas por primera vez Leonardo se sentía desnudo.

― ¡Nooo! ― Trataba de luchar, pero su debilidad no le permitía hacer mucho. Kai lo cargó y lo colgó con las manos atadas de un gancho incrustado en la pared.

― ¡Déjame! ― Le gritaba al sentir como era acariciado de forma tan obscena que se sentía humillado con cada caricia y un calor en todo su cuerpo cuando Kai tocó su entrepierna después de quitarle la atadura de los tobillos ― ¡SUELTAME! ― gritaba.

― No digas eso… Te voy a hacer disfrutar…

― ¡NOO! ¡DÉJAME! ¡USAGI! ¡USAGI! ― gritaba desesperado. Un fuerte golpe le sacó el aire y lo dejó si habla.

― Él no está aquí. Nadie te ayudará.

Leo jadea por aire e intenta soltarse, más Kai lo tiene bien sujeto, termina de hacer jirones el resto de las ropas para tener libre acceso a las partes íntimas del quelonio.

 **Continuará...**

 **Del siguiente capítulo en adelante la historia cambiará de T a M.**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO CINCO

Los criminales llevan consigo una especie de predestinación, que les hace vencer todos los obstáculos, huir de todos los peligros y alcanzar sus objetivos sin trabas hasta el momento en que la vida, harta y cansada de sus maldades ha marcado el próximo día para la expiación.

Kai se encontraba en este caso, era una verdadera lástima que Leonardo tuviese que ser el blanco de semejantes aberraciones, pero cuando el destino selecciona a los que han de ser héroes de una forma u otra, ellos aceptan su destino al recordar que siempre es mejor que ellos sean los blancos de esas acciones en vez de alguien que ellos aman con todo el corazón y Leonardo era el perfecto ejemplo de ello.

El joven quelonio no quería darle la satisfacción a su violador de verlo llorar, durante todo el tiempo que duró aquel acto aberrante contra su persona mantuvo la nobleza en su mirada, a pesar de que le pisoteaban el alma de la peor forma, soportó todo; su cuerpo, al igual que su corazón, era profanado profundamente.

Aunque sabía que su familia ahora lo repudiaba, concentró todos sus pensamientos en ellos; su cuerpo, debido al envenenamiento que había sufrido, había quedado débil e indefenso, pero como compensación su espíritu se había fortalecido para ayudarlo a soportar tan dura prueba, recordando todos los momentos felices al lado de los que tanto amaba.

Cada vez que sentía ganas de gritar por el dolor en la parte baja de su cuerpo, recordaba el hermoso azul de los ojos de su hermano más pequeño quien hasta hacía poco tiempo lo miraba como se mira a alguien a quien no se desea herir jamás.

Cada brusco toque de las manos de Kai era cambiado en la mente de Leonardo por una sonrisa de complicidad de su hermano de rojo quien le recordaba los paseos nocturnos por la ciudad al divertirse en compañía de su mejor amigo.

Cada palabra obscena era reemplazada por las animosas palabras de Donnie quien no pudiendo aguantar su emoción por un descubrimiento o por un invento terminado, hacía de Leonardo el blanco de toda su emoción.

Cada vez que pensaba que merecía aquel trato por no haber tomado en cuenta a los demás para su plan contra Destructor, recordaba a su padre en todas las ocasiones en que le decía que estaba muy orgulloso de él.

Pero, por alguna razón, cuando Kai terminó con él, dejándolo sucio, usado y herido, pensó en Usagi con tristeza y no sabía muy bien la razón de aquella desolación tan inmensa. Antes de rendirse a la inconsciencia, una sonrisa sombría dilató sus labios pero no sin antes dejar salir un gran suspiro de aflicción.

Kai lo miró cerrar los ojos, lo golpeó de nuevo para asegurarse de que estaba inconsciente, cuando estuvo seguro lo bajó, le ató los tobillos una vez más y lo dejó abandonado en ese mismo rincón, en medio de los jirones de ropa, ensangrentados y manchados de semen. El rostro de su víctima mostraba un rubor muy marcado por la fiebre y eso le hacía desear hacérselo una vez más… mas tarde.

― Leonardo... Leonardo… ― La apacible voz de un ser amado lo llamaba ― ¿Leonardo dónde estás? ― Una espesa neblina no le permitía al joven líder ver de quien se trataba.

― ¿Padre? ¿Es verdad? ¿Eres tú? ― Ante él la silueta de su padre aparecía, su semblante era triste, estiraba sus brazos para alcanzarlo. Leonardo fue a él con gran ansia y aferrándose a su cuerpo por fin lloró.

― Ya estoy muerto, ¿verdad? ― dedujo el quelonio ―, sólo muerto podría imaginarme el poder abrazarlo Sensei... papá ―. A Splinter le dolía el alma al darse cuenta que el alma de su hijo no tenia paz y todo era por culpa suya.

― Hijo mío, ¿qué te ha pasado? Has sufrido mucho… ― Leonardo negó suavemente.

― Sensei estoy bien, aquí no me duele nada, sólo lamento no haberte podido decirte la verdad. Te defraudé... quise protegerlos y todo salió mal…

― Hijo mío…

¿Era aquello una alucinación por la fiebre? Leonardo no lo sabía pero las siguientes palabras de su padre Leonardo no pudo escucharlas ya pues otras voces comenzaban a despertarlo.

― ¡Debes matarlo!

― ¿Y perder la oportunidad de vengarme y obtener buena cantidad de dinero? ¡Estás loca!

― ¡Kai!

― Mira Kaori, te traje para que lo atiendas. No puedo vender a un esclavo muerto, ¿verdad? Ahora has que se recupere lo suficiente para poder usarlo.

― Si Usagi se entera podría matarme.

― Y a mí también hermanita, pero tú comenzaste esto y ahora te aguantas ― dijo golpeándola con una bofetada ― ¡Hazlo pronto! ― ordenó ― ¡Y más vale que sobreviva de lo contrario tú me las pagarás!

Kaori no tuvo opción, comenzó a atender a Leonardo pues conociendo a Kai no se tentaría el corazón, aunque de ella se tratara.

― ¡Maldita sea mi suerte! ¡Ahora de nada me van a servir estás marcas! ― se refería a todos los signos de lucha que habían quedado en su cuerpo por culpa de su pelea con Miyako ―. Mira nada más ―, siguió quejándose en voz alta ―, Kai lo ha dejado en un estado pésimo y ahora quiere que yo repare sus estupideces… si no fuera tan imbécil lo habría matado de una buena vez. ¡Lástima que este maldito haya sobrevivido a la caída!

Sin miramientos al sufrimiento palpable del joven recién mancillado, la chica trataba de asearlo para ponerle un ungüento muy efectivo, pero limpiarle toda la parte baja de su cuerpo le era repulsivo, a veces se consolaba del trabajo que tenía que realizar al ver las muñecas y tobillos del chico rasgados por el burdo tejido de la cuerda que sujetaba cruelmente sus manos y pies juntos; desalmada por completo, se sonreía al ver eso más todos los demás golpes en el cuerpo de su rival.

De lejos, uno de los secuaces de Kai miraba a Kaori curar de mala gana a Leonardo. Aquel chico se había unido a ellos para agradarle a la hermana de su jefe pues de verdad que le gustaba mucho.

― ¿Necesitas ayuda? ― le preguntó después de decidirse a acercarse, aprovechando la oportunidad para hablarle.

― No, ya he terminado ― Kaori sabía bien que le gustaba al chico, pero no tenía ojos más que para Usagi, pero el chico no lo sabía.

― ¿Por qué te ofreces a ayudarme, Yaten? ― preguntó la chica de forma coqueta, sus propios intereses le habían aconsejado otra idea egoísta.

― Es que… ― el joven no encontró palabras al verla sonreírle por primera vez desde que la había visto ―, creí que podría serte útil de alguna forma…

― Ya lo creo… eres tan fuerte y valiente que estoy convencida que deberías ser tú el que debería ser el jefe aquí.

Y no era para menos, Yaten era un enorme oso pardo que suplía con fuerza bruta lo que le faltaba de inteligencia.

― ¿De verdad lo crees, Kaori? ― esa era una idea que él mismo había llegado a tener, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerla realidad.

― Claro, podrías deshacerte de Kai con mi ayuda, así tú serías el jefe y yo… tu prometida.

― ¿Te atreverías a deshacerte de tu propio hermano? ― le preguntó el chico, bastante asombrado de enterarse de que la chica que le gustaba tenía esa clase de ideas.

― ¿No viste cuando me abofeteó? Él no me ama, aunque sea sangre de su sangre, un día de éstos podría darme un mal golpe y yo… podría morir.

Kaori se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos fingiendo atenuar un sollozo. La idea de perder a la chica que lo tenía loco, convenció al joven oso de ponerse incondicionalmente a las órdenes de la malvada chica.

― Pero sigamos hablando fuera, Yaten, aquí apesta ―, ambos se alejaron del brazo.

Leonardo, a pesar de que pensaba que todo había sido producto de su mente por culpa de la fiebre, experimentaba una gran felicidad al recordar como su padre le había hablado una vez más y como lo había abrazado, ahora estaba listo para dejar el mundo, estaba un poco triste por no poder despedirse de Usagi, pero de verdad creía que era mejor que su amigo no lo viese en semejante estado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En el lugar donde Usagi se encontraba, no tenía paz, una enorme angustia en su corazón que no le cabía en el pecho no le permitía dormir ni comer, tanto así que miraba a los que protegía con desesperación, si por él fuera ya se hubiera marchado hacía mucho. Mira las estrellas revisando la hora, era como medianoche, pero todos celebraban el pacto de paz conseguido y eso significaría más días fuera de su hogar y lejos que su querido quelonio.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al día siguiente los bandidos estaban reunidos.

― Lo mejor será mantener al chico con nosotros hasta estar seguros del dinero de Usagi. Podría pedir una prueba de vida. Después de eso lo venderemos a un muy buen precio, estoy seguro que ese rico terrateniente no se resistirá a su belleza ―, Kai comentaba su plan ante unos indecisos seguidores.

― Oye... pero se trata de Usagi, el mejor guerrero del señor feudal... ― decía uno de ellos.

― Si Kai... seguro no descansará hasta acabar con nosotros. ¿Crees que sea buena idea? ― otro trataba de disuadirlo. Kai se veía molesto.

―Entonces, no quieren continuar con mi plan, ¿verdad? ― se quedaron callados ―. Ya veo, no los voy a obligar ―. Tomó del hombro al primero que habló primero amigablemente para después, sin previo aviso, encajar muy profundamente una daga en su abdomen ante el terror de todos.

― ¿Quién más tiene dudas? Ya se los dije antes, a mí no me van a hacer perder el tiempo y no quiero tener estorbos ―, parecía que sus ojos se le saltarían de coraje. Todos se quedaron callados ―. Muy bien, si nadie más quiere irse tiren a ese inútil y manden el mensaje a Usagi ―, los demás sólo obedecieron.

Al entrar de nuevo al fondo de la cueva, Kai encontró a un Leonardo dormido muy apacible, con una ligera sonrisa. Esto lo incitaba a tomarlo nuevamente Se sentó sobre él sin dejar caer su peso, comenzó a besarlo y acariciarlo, podía sentir la febril y suave piel del quelonio, movía su cadera frotándose contra Leo, lo cual lo excitaba al punto de dejar salir su miembro y comenzó a masturbarse con ayuda de las manos aún atadas de Leonardo.

La sensación de movimiento y un rocío caliente, despertó a Leonardo para darse cuenta de que Kai nuevamente estaba sobre de él. Trató de quitárselo de encima pero no pudo, su debilidad no lo permitía.

― Tú... eres tan... ¡aaah!, sí… suave ―, dijo mientras profanaba nuevamente su intimidad, la mirada de Leonardo estaba vacía, sabía que no soportaría mucho siendo usado de tal manera. ― "Esto me lo merezco, es lo que gano por perder a mi familia, la muerte es poco castigo para mí" ― pensaba muy lúgubremente ―, perdónenme, padre... hermanos... que caro he pagado mi error…

Leonardo ya estaba decidido a dejar de luchar, sus fuerzas eran pocas y su familia le había dado la espalda ya no encontraba muchas razones para continuar con vida.

―Usagi... que tonto fui al pensar que podría ser parte de tu familia, ojalá nunca me encuentres, ojalá nunca tengas que verme así. Me hubiera gustado... me hubiera gustado ser parte de tu vida...

Desde ese momento sus momentos de lucidez fueron cada vez menores, sólo esperaba que su muerte fuera rápida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Por fin, después de días que le parecieron siglos, Usagi recorría con rapidez el camino de regreso montando su caballo. Después de que concluyera su misión inmediatamente fue a su hogar en espera de que su presentimiento fuera infundado.

A galope llegó a su hogar, al instante de desmontar una de sus doncellas le habló enseguida.

― Mi señor Usagi ― le reverenciaba.

― ¿Dónde está Leonardo?

― Mi señor... perdónenos. No sabemos cómo pasó... ― la chica contó breve y rápidamente lo acontecido ―. Los guardias han estado buscando pero... a los pocos días de su desaparición esto llegó para usted ― la mujer mostraba el pergamino pidiendo la recompensa acompañado con un trozo de tela ensangrentada de Leonardo.

La fuerza de las emociones dentro del corazón de Usagi después de leer y releer aquella horrenda misiva lo estaban destrozando por dentro. Haciendo acopio de todo su valor y sangre fría se tranquilizó, dentro de su habitación caminaba de un lado a otro pensando en todos los detalles desde la llegada de Leonardo a su hogar. Después de un par de horas de remembrar una y otra vez todo lo acontecido, llegó a la conclusión de que el sospechoso más probable era el hermano de la gata celosa del restaurante, aquel que se había atrevido a tratar de atacar a Leonardo todo por culpa de los celos de aquella mujer.

Usagi de inmediato se dirigió al restaurante donde la chica trabajaba, el dueño del lugar al verlo le salió al encuentro dispuesto a saludar a su mejor cliente, alguien que por su preferencia le daba mucha publicidad al lugar, pero renunció a hacerlo al verlo con el semblante lleno de angustia e ira.

― ¿Qué sucede Usagi-san? ― preguntó el propietario con una sinceridad y extrañeza tan marcadas que Usagi de inmediato supo que aquel buen hombre no conocía bien a la mujer que trabajaba para él.

― ¿Dónde está la chica gata que trabaja aquí? ― preguntó al fin Usagi después de recorrer el lugar con los ojos.

― Lo siento Usagi-san, no lo sé, hace dos días que no viene a trabajar.

― ¿Conoce usted a su hermano?

― Si, es un individuo de muy mala reputación que…

― ¿Sabe dónde vive? ― le interrumpió Usagi.

― No… pero… ―, el propietario de inmediato mandó llamar a todas las compañeras de trabajo de Kaori.

― Chicas, ¿alguna de ustedes sabe donde vive el hermano de Kaori? ― les preguntó el dueño frente al samurai, la expectación de Usagi por las respuestas de todas era palpable.

Desgraciadamente ninguna de ellas había tenido alguna vez la oportunidad de ir al domicilio de la gata o de su hermano, pero una de las chicas al ver la desesperación en los ojos del héroe del pueblo, tuvo algo que decir.

― Yo… no estoy segura si esto que voy a mencionar pueda ser de utilidad, pero una vez que acompañé a Kaori al siguiente pueblo a comprar unas esencias especiales para su entrenamiento con el curandero, también compró un par de canastas con víveres, pero no las trajimos al pueblo, ella me dijo que la esperara cuando estábamos cerca del río, donde no es tan profundo y casi llega al mar. Pensé que iba a recolectar algunas hierbas más, pero cuando regresó ya no traía las canastas con ella, cuando le pregunté que había hecho con la comida se molestó y me dijo que no me metiera en sus asuntos…

Al mismo tiempo que la chica hablaba, la certeza en el corazón del samurái aumentaba, pues sus presentimientos le decían que ese era el lugar para buscar. Usagi dio las gracias apresuradamente y corrió hacia su hogar nuevamente.

Sus sirvientes lo vieron entrar rápidamente a las caballerizas, escogió el mejor de sus corceles y salió a escape. Habituados a estar siempre al lado de su superior en momentos difíciles, los demás soldados que habían acompañado a Usagi para la protección de los diplomáticos lo siguieron de inmediato, se habían quedado presintiendo que él los necesitaría, pues ya ninguno de ellos ignoraba que su mejor amigo había sido secuestrado.

El lugar donde desembocaba el río estaba a escasos tres kilómetros de la ciudad, pero como era un sitio rocoso y muy agreste, no muchos lo conocían bien. Llegó el momento en que los caballos no podían correr sobre el terreno lleno de enormes rocas, así que todos desmontaron y no era tan mala idea, porque así tendrían en factor sorpresa de lado.

Mientras Usagi llegaba ya al lado de su amigo para su rescate, Kaori preparaba la comida del grupo, otro de los amables favores que su hermano le había ordenado hacer. Yaten estaba a la espera de las instrucciones de la chica, ya todo mundo estaba reunido, Kai por fin había dejado en paz a Leonardo y se sentaba también para comer.

― ¡OYE KAORI! ― le gritó ― ¿Si atendiste a la tortuga? Lo vi muy mal, si llega a morir habré de liquidarte…

― ¡LA MEDICINA NO ES MAGIA, ESTÚPIDO! ¡Lo que deberías de hacer es dejar de hacerle caso a tus malditos instintos, le haces daño más rápido de lo que puede recuperarse, si muere es porque lo has llevado hasta el extremo con tus perversiones!

― ¡LO QUE YO HAGO O DEJO DE HACER NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA, IDIOTA! ― Kai se levantó y volvió a abofetear a su hermana, Yaten hizo un movimiento como para acercarse a los dos, pero la mirada de la chica lo detuvo.

― Ya sirve la comida, a ver si eso si lo puedes hacer bien…

Kaori se retiró a la cocina seguida de Yaten. Como era la costumbre, el jefe comía primero, aprovechándose de ello, Kaori vertió una buena cantidad del veneno, otro de los muchos que tenía para diferentes propósitos. Yaten la observaba un poco nervioso, tan pronto como Kaori terminó de mezclar la substancia con la comida, Yaten le ayudó a llevársela a Kai quien la comió toda.

Los demás también terminaban de comer cuando escucharon a un soldado gritar ―: ¡NADIE SE MUEVA!

― ¡NOS ENCONTRARON!

 **Continuará...**


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO SEIS

― ¡NOS ENCONTRARON! ― todos los delincuentes se levantaron con las armas en las manos, un combate un poco incómodo se dio dentro de la estrecha cueva en cuanto los soldados entraron para atrapar a los criminales.

Kai conocía todos los recovecos de la cueva porque había jugado ahí cuando niño, de inmediato salió como un cobarde por una grieta lo bastante grande como para que su cuerpo cupiera por ahí. Usagi había dividido a sus hombres en cinco grupos para recorrer toda el área, había varias cuevas, pero la gran mayoría apenas tenían unos cuantos metros de profundidad, uno de los grupos tuvo la suerte de encontrar la correcta.

Kai no tuvo el cuidado de revisar los alrededores al salir de su escondite, Usagi alcanzó a verlo correr y de inmediato lo persiguió ― ¡DETENTE! ― le ordenaba Usagi, pero el enorme gato no estaba dispuesto a dejarse prender. Pero su destino ya estaba decidido, enormes rocas obstruían su camino, se volvió y enfrentó al conejo quien de inmediato empuñó su espada ― ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LEONARDO?!

― ¡NO SÉ DE LO QUE HABLAS SAMURÁI!

― No mientas maldito… ― amenazó Usagi mirándolo de tal forma que Kai se sintió insignificante frente a la mirada noble y decidida del joven guerrero ―, te juro que si le has hecho daño… ― Usagi a duras penas podía contenerse.

― ¿Te crees el mejor, no es así, estúpido conejo? ¡VAMOS! Enfréntame…

Kai se puso en posición de ataque, con una daga en cada mano. La habilidad de aquel gato para el combate apenas y podía aspirar a tener la categoría de mediocre, Usagi en menos de un minuto ya lo tenía en el suelo, con la punta de su espada muy cerca de su garganta.

Ya para ese entonces algunos de los soldados llegaban al lugar y levantaban al tipo sujetándolo de los brazos.

― ¿Encontraron algo? ― preguntó Usagi.

Uno de los soldados que tenía más tiempo peleando al lado del valiente héroe asintió con tristeza. Con el corazón en un puño Usagi siguió al soldado hasta la cueva, todos los que habían sido capturados estaban de rodillas con las manos atadas a la espalda, pero el conejo ni siquiera los miró, poco a poco entró hasta el fondo de la cueva donde un grupo más grande de guerreros lo esperaban, todos con la mirada baja abriéndole paso hasta el último rincón del lugar.

Por respeto, y por la amarga vista que le esperaba a Usagi, los soldados habían cubierto el cuerpo de Leonardo con una manta. Al ver aquel montículo en el suelo, Usagi creyó que iba a morir de dolor. Por primera y única vez aquellos hombres vieron como la indecisión y la desolación invadía por completo al guerrero que jamás perdía su actitud tranquila e invencible.

― Mi señor… por favor… no lo haga ―, le rogó uno de ellos al ver que Usagi se dejaba caer de rodillas junto a lo que quedaba de su amigo para levantar la manta, aquel buen compañero también conocía a Leonardo y sabía de la amistad verdadera que los unía y quería evitarle más dolor.

― D-déjame hacerlo, Matsui… tengo que hacerlo… ― haciendo una reverencia, el soldado se puso de pie y se alejó un poco.

Nada en el mundo te prepara para ver lo peor que la humanidad puede hacer con sus semejantes.

Retirando poco a poco la cubierta, lo primero que Usagi vio fue el rostro de su amigo con sus ojos velados abiertos levemente, al igual que sus labios; todos los rasgos de su semblante mostraban resignación ante lo que había tenido que soportar.

Las manos de Usagi temblaron y de sus ojos las lágrimas no dejaban de emerger, estuvo a punto de sacar su espada y terminar ahí mismo con su dolor, pero era un lujo que no podía darse. Siguió destapando el cuerpo de su amigo. Cada marca de un golpe brutal en el cuerpo de Leonardo le arrancaba un lamento que sofocaba con su mano libre; pero al llegar a la parte baja del cuerpo de Leonardo, con todas las señales inequívocas de un abuso sexual a la vista, ya no pudo soportarlo, de inmediato volvió a cubrirlo con cuidado y levantándose con rapidez se dirigió a donde los soldados tenían a Kai bien custodiado.

Usagi tenía el derecho de ejercer alta y baja justicia en la ciudad pues gozaba de toda la confianza de su señor, sacó su espada y estaba dispuesto a hundirla en el pecho de aquel demonio que le había arrebatado todo a un inocente. Antes de que el samurái lo hiciera, el gato se sonrió con burla en su cara al ver las señales del dolor de Usagi corriendo por sus mejillas.

― Fue como tomar a una virgen… ― susurró el maleante como una serpiente lista para morder; los ojos de Usagi lanzaron un relámpago que a pesar de aterrorizar a Kai hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas, no dejó de observarlo cara a cara; aunque su palidez lo traicionó, no dejó de herir a aquel que lo había humillado profundamente.

― Ahora sé porque lo deseabas… su cuerpo firme y su suave piel escondían un espíritu noble y valeroso, por eso era tan sexy… ― Usagi se violentaba para no asesinar a aquel desgraciado, sabía que si lo hacía su espada se teñiría de sangre indigna, sangre que sólo debía manchar el hacha de un verdugo.

― ¿Qué se siente que te hayan arrebatado lo que más querías, conejo? ¡Vamos, asesíname! Te habrás rebajado al rendirte ante el odio; vamos, únete a nosotros… ― Al ver que Usagi hacía un ademán para retirarse y no sucumbir ante sus provocaciones, Kai dejó caer la última frase llena de ponzoña en sus oídos.

― Arrancarle las alas de cuajo a ese hermoso ángel, fue de lo mejor.

El cielo sabía que Leonardo no podría descansar en paz si Usagi manchaba su corazón con esa horrible acción, el saber que había renunciado a su código de honor para descender al nivel de semejante basura lo llenaría de tristeza en la otra vida, pensando en honrar la memoria del que tanto había amado, Usagi se dominó aún en medio de su arrebato provocado por tan cruel dolor. Asumió toda la serenidad que el recuerdo de la hermosa sonrisa de Leonardo le daba a su corazón atormentado.

Y fue justo a tiempo pues el malvado gato cayó al suelo sufriendo dolores parecidos a mil cuchillos perforando sus entrañas, el veneno de Kaori hacía su trabajo. La muerte llegó algo tarde y la tortura del gato duró un largo rato, la hora de la expiación llegaba con todo su peso. Usagi lo observaba revolcarse a sus pies sufriendo los últimos estertores de la agonía.

El viejo curandero, que uno de los soldados había ido a buscar a la ciudad para ver si podía hacer algo por Leonardo, llegaba justo cuando Kai expiraba. El buen anciano no tuvo necesidad de revisarlo, había muerto, tal y como lo merecía.

Mientras Usagi observaba el cadáver del que había asesinado a su joven amigo, el curandero posó sus asombrados ojos en Kaori, quien al igual que los demás secuaces estaba atada y de rodillas. Al instante el buen viejo entendió lo que había sucedido, su discípula había tomado el camino equivocado dándole un mal uso al arte milenario que él compartía con todos los que querían ser sanadores.

―Mi señor ―, dijo acercándose a Usagi ―, estoy seguro de que ha sido Kaori la que ha causado la muerte de su hermano, reconozco de inmediato las señales del efecto de cualquier veneno y los vestigios en el cuerpo después de la muerte.

La chica observaba con miedo la plática entre el conejo y el anciano. Después de las palabras dichas en voz baja al samurái ambos se acercaron a ella, el viejo buscó entre las ropas de la chica hasta que encontró un saquito de tela con varios frasquitos dentro.

― Éste es mi señor, sin duda alguna ―, aseveró el sanador a Usagi después de mirar y oler el contenido de uno de los pequeños frascos.

― ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ― gritó Kaori aún a sabiendas de que todo estaba en contra de ella.

― Hace poco se encontró el cuerpo de su doncella mi señor, de Miyako ―, dijo de pronto el viejo; ambos, Usagi y Kaori lo miraron asombrados, pero por diferentes razones ―. Me enviaron el cuerpo para examinarlo; tenía varias señas de pelea en su cuerpo… tal y como las tienes tú, Kaori… Ahora lo entiendo, por eso querías hacerte cargo del amigo de nuestro señor cuando me pediste permiso de ir a atenderlo, ¡de alguna forma tú también lo envenenaste!

Después de escuchar eso, Usagi ya no tuvo duda, se volvió hacia la chica y le dijo: ― Kaori, serás ejecutada; rea por fratricidio, envenenadora y asesina, ¡prepárate porque esta noche será la última! ― los soldados se llevaron a la chica quien estaba como petrificada y a todos los demás delincuentes.

Usagi, cansado, triste y dispuesto a ir con su señor a pedirle dejar de ser samurái, se sentó en el suelo, esperando que el curandero preparara el cuerpo de Leo para llevárselo. Parecía que su corazón había sido blanco de un dardo envenenado, echó una mirada incierta y débil a su alrededor. Varias lágrimas volvieron a turbar la claridad de sus ojos, entre sollozos que desgarraban su pecho murmuraba el nombre de aquel a quien tanto había deseado hacer feliz, ese nombre que acariciaba sus labios cada vez que lo susurraba.

― ¡MI SEÑOR! ― un soldado salía gritando de emoción del fondo de la cueva ― ¡EL JOVEN ESTÁ VIVO! ― Esas palabras tuvieron el mismo efecto que la lluvia que lleva la vida en abundancia a un páramo desolado. Usagi se levantó gracias a las fuerzas que le daba la esperanza, al llegar al fondo de la cueva el anciano le sonrió, había llegado a tiempo. Lleno de alegría Usagi iba a rodear a Leonardo con sus brazos, pero el curandero lo impidió.

― ¡No mi señor! ¡Por favor no lo mueva! Ya habrá tiempo… ― el buen viejo se alegraba de la felicidad del samurái, Leonardo movía sus labios un poco, eso era lo mejor que Usagi había visto en toda su vida ―. Lo está llamando, mi señor, sabe que usted está aquí… ― esas palabras llenas de dulzura acabaron de convencer a Usagi de tener una paciencia ejemplar antes de poder mimar al que tanto había llorado hacía unos segundos.

El samurái envolvió dulcemente una de las manos de Leo entre las suyas ―, aquí estoy Leonardo-kun, aguanta, estarás bien ― hablaba suave y acarició su cabeza con amor ―, pronto estaremos en casa, ahí te cuidaré ―, trata de controlar sus emociones pero se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas una vez más ― ¡por favor no te rindas! Todo estará bien.

Leonardo pasaba saliva con dificultad. El curandero estaba de rodillas preparando medicamentos y brebajes especiales para curar las heridas del mutante, acerca el cuenco a los labios secos del joven para que lo beba.

Mientras tanto, algunos de los soldados usando vendas, telas y ramas crearon una especie de rudimentaria camilla para acostarlo con cuidado y poder trasladarlo al poblado para atenderlo.

Usagi jamás llegó a imaginar poder sentir tal angustia en toda su vida. Era un guerrero que se había preparado para enfrentar sus peores temores, pero su preocupación por Leonardo se había quedado fuera de sus manos, la desesperación de no poder hacer más por el quelonio al que veía sufrir entre sus brazos partía su alma de dolor.

Desde su llegada a su hogar no se había separado ni un segundo de su lado, aunque los sirvientes insistían en que descansara él no hacía caso, de día y de noche se encargaba de velar el descanso y la recuperación del quelonio.

Tomaba su mano y acariciaba su rostro, todo ese tiempo le había dado la oportunidad de reconocer el infinito amor que le profesaba y si un deseo pudiera pedir seria la oportunidad de tomar su lugar y ahorrarle toda ese dolor.

― Abre tus ojos... Leonardo-kun por favor, abre tus ojos y dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz, tú eres fuerte... por favor... quédate a mi lado.

Leonardo estaba en un lugar lleno de penumbras. Estaba sentado y tenía frio, se abrazaba a sí mismo lleno de miedo.

― Tengo miedo... estoy solo... mi padre, mi familia... Usagi ¿dónde estás? ¿También tú me abandonaste? ― Una suave y cálida brisa llegó hasta él, llamó su atención la vibración de un sonido que poco a poco comenzaba a distinguir. Leonardo se levantó y se dirigió al origen de esa voz ― ...despierta... ― la cálida voz pertenecía a Usagi ― ...no me abandones... te amo...por favor... vuelve a mí... regresa a mí…

Leonardo dejó de sentir miedo, la voz de Usagi le daba seguridad y el escuchar su rezo le alegraba el corazón ― "no estoy solo" ― pensaba.

Pudo sentir el calor de unas lágrimas sobre su rostro y un tierno beso sobre su frente ― ...no lo lograré sin ti a mi lado... ― Leonardo podía sentir esa calidez nunca antes conocida, emoción y esperanza al sentir ese cariño que Usagi le profesaba.

Dio un profundo suspiro y se dejó ir hacia la luz que esa voz iluminaba. Entre abrió sus ojos, su mirada se posó en su amigo tomando si mano y rezando por su salud.

― Usa… gi ― Apenas se escuchaba, pero para el corazón amante que esperaba oírlo otra vez fue suficiente. La mirada del samurái se iluminó al escucharlo, tomó delicadamente con ambas manos su rostro para asegurarse de lo que sucedía.

― ¡Leonardo! ― exclamó con alegría mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

― Hola...Usagi... ― murmuró cansado y le sonrió un poco, su mano trémula tocó el blanco y suave pelaje de la mejilla ― estoy...feliz de...verte…

El pobre conejo ríe y llora a la vez ― ¡no tienes idea de cuánto te eche en falta! ― se seca la cara con el dorso de su mano ― ¡oh dioses, Leonardo! ― empieza a llorar con mucho sentimiento ― ¡Oh, dioses! ― esconde su rostro en el pecho del quelonio quien acaricia su cabeza.

― Usagi... por favor... no llores ―, le suplicó Leonardo con voz débil al sentir como el cuerpo de su noble amigo se estremecía por sus sollozos.

― ¡No debí haberme ido, Leonardo-san! ¡Mi descuido te ha costado mucho sufrimiento y era algo que quería evitar a toda costa después de lo que te sucedió en tu hogar! ¡Perdóname!

Las palabras de Usagi no lograron darle consuelo a Leonardo como el buen conejo deseaba, más bien le hicieron sentir que ahora era una carga para él. Pesadas lágrimas se deslizaban por los lados de su cara en unanimidad con las de Usagi, el dolor compartido parece elevarse al triple cuando dos corazones sufren al mismo tiempo.

― Te he causado... muchas preocupaciones, Usagi-san, lo lamento… ― el tono triste en la tenue voz de su adorado logró que Usagi levantara su cabeza para mirar con angustia que Leonardo lloraba también porque se sentía tan culpable como él. Esa pesada losa en sus mentes no les permitía recuperarse como merecían.

― Claro que me he preocupado por ti porque te… estimo mucho amigo ― le aseguró Usagi no atreviéndose a usar la palabra "amor" ― nunca me perdonaría que por mi causa te pasara algo malo, yo te ofrecí el vivir aquí por el resto de tus días y eso incluía la seguridad de que habrías siempre de estar a salvo y feliz.

― Esto no fue tu culpa, amigo… yo… me dejé engañar… ― confesó Leonardo, realmente apenado por haberse puesto en semejante peligro ―, me dijeron que estabas herido… y… quise estar a tu lado… no quería perderte…

Usagi se sonrió al saber que Leonardo había salido a pesar de hallarse tan débil por el envenenamiento y que no le importó nada más que estar a su lado, Usagi sabía que todas aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas en nombre de la amistad, pero algo le decía que también podrían haber sido el producto de un sentimiento más tierno entre dos personas.

― Leonardo-san, eres un gran amigo, te ruego que nos olvidemos de nuestros pensamientos angustiosos y nos centremos en recuperar tu salud, ¿si? ― Usagi le miró ávidamente esperando que Leonardo se olvidara de todo cuando menos mientras se recuperaba.

― Está bien ―, repuso Leonardo sonriéndose con una de esas miradas que colmaban de ternura el alma de Usagi.

En tan sólo unos segundos, Leonardo, agotado por esa pequeña plática, se había quedado dormido. Cansado por la vigilancia sin tregua a su adorado, Usagi se hizo traer un futón extra a la habitación de Leonardo, dispuso su cama improvisada a su lado y después, se acostó, deslizando una de sus manos por debajo del cobertor de Leonardo para tomarlo de la mano hasta quedarse dormido.

Leonardo volvió a despertar sólo para encontrarse con un rendido Usagi durmiendo junto a él. Acostado de lado como si se hubiera quedado mirándolo antes de dormir. Entre sus manos guardaba la suya, alerta a cualquier movimiento, se veía desmejorado y se sabía culpable de ello, llevó su mano a la mejilla al sentir el tacto Usagi despertó de inmediato.

― ¿Leonardo? ¿Cómo te sientes? ― Se reincorporaba tallándose los ojos.

― Usagi... no... por favor... no te molestes, sólo sigue durmiendo.

― ¿Molestarme?... ¿por qué dices eso?

― No merezco tanta preocupación de tu parte, no merezco nada ―, el halo de tristeza estaba presente y Usagi lo notó.

― No digas eso Leonardo... por favor... no lo hagas, tú no te das cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí, pero... la verdad es que... sin ti yo... eh... hmmm… Leo… ― El nervioso conejo veía esos ojos tan azules que no habían perdido su pureza a pesar de las atrocidades vividas ―. No podría... no quiero alejarme de ti nunca... yo... Leo... permíteme pertenecer a tu lado, sentí morir cuando creí que te había perdido. Si tan solo me lo permites buscaré la forma de hacerte feliz viviendo aquí, junto a mí, tenerte aquí me da una felicidad indescriptible, nunca pensé que esto me pasaría pero has movido mi mundo, por favor ―. El quelonio trataba de entender lo que el conejo le decía, pero las palabras de Usagi no reflejaban a la perfección sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Los siguientes días Usagi olvidó su cansancio con tal de ver a Leonardo mejorarse. Probaba la comida antes de dársela a él, temía que fuera envenenado nuevamente.

Leo observa esos detalles, la preocupación rayando en la paranoia en el conejo, sin mencionar la extenuación en los rasgos del samurái.

― Usagi necesitamos hablar… ― dice serio, demasiado para el gusto del conejo.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Leonardo?

― Me preocupa que no estés descansando y pruebas mi comida antes de que yo la coma.

― Debo hacerlo, debo protegerte ― Leo deja su tazón a un lado y lo jala para abrazarlo.

― Estoy bien, pero me siento mal que te descuides tanto ― lo abraza mas fuerte ― por favor, descansa un poco.

El sentirse rodeado por los brazos del que adoraba en silencio, hizo que Usagi se estremeciera de emoción; sonriendo, disfrutaba de su merecida recompensa.

 **Continuará...**


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO SIETE

― Usagi, por favor, no quiero verte enfermo ni triste, debes preocuparte más por ti, se egoísta y cuídate, me angustia que por mi culpa estés mal, yo solo… ― Leonardo apretaba entre sus manos las mantas que lo cobijaban mientras desviaba la mirada ―, yo sólo traigo desgracias.

Las cálidas manos de Usagi tomaron su rostro e hizo que lo viera. ― Jamás… ― decía de forma sería ―, jamás te atrevas a decir eso, pues es verdad que has cambiado mi vida pero nunca dudes que ha sido para bien, ¿comprendes? Tú de ninguna manera has traído la desgracia, por el contrario, me das motivos y nuevas fuerzas para…. Leonardo, mi propuesta sigue en pie, quédate aquí, en mi hogar, quédate a mi lado y te prometo que ya no habrás de preocuparte por nada, déjame ser parte de tu familia, seamos una familia… por favor…

La mirada limpia de Leonardo parecía ver a través de él, y por medio de ésta Usagi le rogaba a Leonardo que lo aceptara, que le diera esa oportunidad de pertenecer a su vida.

― Esta casa estará con las puertas abiertas para ti, no quiero ni debo presionarte, pero piénsalo egoístamente, ¿quieres? Piensa en ti, piensa en dónde podrías ser feliz, mientras estés aquí, conmigo, me encargaré día a día de que eso sea posible… solo piénsalo por favor.

Leonardo lo pensó un momento ― ¿Me aceptarías así como soy?

― Lo que veo en ti es a un gran guerrero con una noble alma, la cual espero se compadezca de la soledad de este conejo y considere en quedarse ― Leonardo le sonrío enormemente.

― Usagi, de verdad muchas gracias; sí, quiero vivir a tu lado, quiero aprender de ti, quiero ser parte de tu familia ―. La mirada del conejo se iluminó enormemente y lo abrazó.

― Muy bien Leonardo ―, dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie con ánimos renovados ―, debes recuperarte pronto para celebrar, serás conocido como amo en esta casa y todo estará a tu disposición.

El conejo hablaba rápidamente con alegría, haciendo planes para el futuro, cosa que a Leonardo le emocionaba, pero aún lo veía como a un amigo.

― "Todo será mejor y todo gracias a ti, Usagi" ―, susurró Leonardo viendo como el conejo sonreía y se emocionaba, el corazón de la joven tortuga daba las gracias a la vida por tener un amigo tan especial como Usagi.

Mientras que Usagi y Leonardo comenzaban su vida en común, los habitantes de una guarida secreta en el sistema de alcantarillado de Nueva York, lo pasaban mal.

Desde el momento en que Splinter pudo comunicarse con Leonardo brevemente a través del plano astral, no tuvo ni un momento de alegría. A pesar de que su hijo le había asegurado que ya no sufría, sabía que había sido una mentira para no preocuparlo. A pesar de las palabras de Usagi, el viejo maestro aún albergaba una esperanza, pero después de su corta conversación, Splinter estaba convencido de que su hijo de verdad había muerto.

― Mi hijo… mi buen niño aún estaba pensando en protegerme, a pesar de que hice a un lado mi corazón y no lo escuché… ¿qué fue lo que se apoderó de mí para no darle la oportunidad de explicarse? ― dicen que los momentos de ira envejecen a las personas con rapidez, y con Splinter en ese momento se podía decir lo mismo de la agonía de una profunda tristeza.

― Padre, tiene que comer… no puede seguir así, por favor, aunque sea un poco ―, un Miguel Ángel con los ojos enrojecidos le llevaba un poco de comida y una taza de té, el más joven también sufría por la muerte del que tanto había amado y admirado desde la más tierna infancia.

― Hijo, reúne a tus hermanos, tráelos a mi presencia, tengo algo que decirles… ― Splinter sabía que sus hijos también sufrían en silencio y a pesar de saber que lo que tenía que decirles habría de aumentar la carga entre sus hombros hasta casi aplastarlos, sabía que su hijo merecía que su nombre quedara limpio de toda mancha. Un poco sorprendido por la petición de su padre. Mikey se dirigió de inmediato a buscar a sus hermanos.

Rafael, el rudo guerrero que tanto temían los soldados del Clan del Pie ahora no era ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue. Las imágenes de sus sais cortando a través de la piel del cuerpo de su hermano quien no contraatacaba sino que sólo intentaba defenderse lo torturaban día y noche. Sus manos temblaban cuando recordaba la facilidad con la que lo arrastró hasta el interior de la celda que tenían, sin importarle sus palabras, ni el rastro de sangre que dejaba por todo el camino debido a sus heridas, sólo tenía en mente el dolor de su propio corazón al sentirse traicionado, ese dolor que gritaba tanto y tan fuerte que le impedía escuchar al lado de su mente que le suplicaba que escuchara lo que su hermano tenía de decirle.

― Hice lo que tenía que hacer… Leonardo iba a traicionarnos, iba a matar a nuestro sensei… ― se repetía una, otra y otra vez, pero no importaba, sus propias palabras carecían de sentido a sus oídos ―, tenía que detenerlo, tenía que… ― harto de tratar de excusarse ante sí mismo, Rafael comenzó a golpear el muro con tal rabia que gruesas grietas comenzaron a aparecer alrededor del hueco que se formaba en los ladrillos del muro. Rafael no paró hasta que un enorme crujir de huesos lo detuvo, el dolor de los huesos rotos de su castigada mano no se compara con el de su alma.

― Rafa… sensei quiere que vayamos a su habitación ―, dijo Mikey desde el dintel de la puerta que el más rudo había dejado abierta sin pensar ― ¿Qué te pasó? ― exclamó Mikey casi gritando al ver la mano de su hermano de la que goteaba un poco de sangre.

― No es nada… ― respondió Rafael ―, vamos con Donnie, le avisas y de paso me cura la mano.

Mikey, al oír la voz de Rafael con ese tono monótono que tenía desde el día que Usagi les dijo que Leonardo había muerto, sólo suspiró y salió rumbo al laboratorio de Donatelo.

El más listo estaba sentado frente a su computadora, pero no veía la pantalla ni escribía en su teclado, sus ojos miraban hacia el vacío… pensando… o algo que se le parecía pues su misma mente se esforzaba en impedirle que recordara todo lo que había visto, el rostro de su hermano mayor sonriéndole a Destructor, el tono de su voz cuando le hablaba de matar a su padre… y a pesar de las evidencias tan palpables y de los testimonios sin réplica, su cariño por su hermano le decía que a pesar de que sus sentidos habían registrado una realidad, no era la que debía ser tomada en cuenta.

Recordaba haber ido a ver a su hermano a la celda donde estaba encerrado, pues a pesar de sentirse vacío por la traición, reconoció al instante la gravedad de las heridas que le habían infligido al tratar de impedirle que atacara a su padre por sorpresa. Pero cuando estuvo cerca de la celda, Leonardo trató de hablar con él, pero Donatelo sabía bien que su hermano era muy astuto y con una inteligencia táctica única que podría engañarlo fácilmente, y conociéndolo tan bien como a Mikey y a Rafael podía manipularlo sin que se diera cuenta, por eso renunció a atenderlo y no volvió al lugar.

― Sé que hice bien… yo lo vi todo, sé lo que iba a suceder si no lo hubiéramos detenido, tal vez en estos momentos no estaríamos vivos si lo hubiéramos escuchado ― ¿Entonces por qué no me puedo convencer de ello? ― se preguntó Donatelo en voz alta ―. Creo que lo sé… yo sabía que Leo no podía hacer eso, lo conozco de toda la vida… pero el saber que pude haberme equivocado por juzgar los hechos que eran sólo circunstanciales… me habría dado cuenta de que en realidad soy un estúpido…

En aquel momento se escuchó que llamaban a su puerta. Al no escuchar contestación, Mikey y Rafael entraron.

― Donnie, Rafa se ha hecho daño ―, Mikey fue el primero en hablar.

Donatelo no se molestó en preguntar qué había sucedido como lo había hecho Mikey, él sabía que Rafael tenía sus propios métodos para lidiar con su tristeza.

― Veamos… ― habituado a reconocer de inmediato cualquier lesión, Donatelo de inmediato supo lo que debería de hacer, inyectó un poco de anestesia en la mano de su hermano y con gran habilidad reacomodó los huesos de vuelta a su posición natural, vendó la mano de su hermano y lo miró como preguntándole que era lo que deseaban.

― Sensei quiere vernos, debemos ir a su habitación ― respondió Mikey a la muda pregunta.

― Vamos… ― respondió el joven genio siguiendo a sus dos hermanos.

Mientras caminaban a la habitación de su padre, Miguel Ángel también recordaba. Leonardo había permanecido encerrado en la celda por casi cinco días. Por culpa de su dolor al recordar que Leonardo iba a traicionarlos, Mikey se portó cruelmente con él, no llevándole nada para comer, ni siquiera un vaso de agua, sólo pensó en el resto de su familia; el quinto día cuando por fin se decidió a llevarle un poco de alimento, encontró la celda vacía.

Un gran miedo se apoderó de él al pensar que tal vez iban a ser atacados en cualquier momento por los malos, pero eso nunca sucedió. Mikey estuvo muy sorprendido cuando su padre al saber la noticia de que Leonardo se había ido no mostró ninguna preocupación, ¿tanto le había sorprendido saber de la traición de su primogénito que dentro de su mente las prioridades habían dejado de serlo? No lo sabía, pero en los siguientes días Mikey saltaba al mínimo sonido que escuchaba, su miedo a ser atacados disminuía poco a poco, pero para su desgracia su culpa crecía en la misma medida en la que su preocupación menguaba.

Ya dentro de la habitación de Splinter, todos los chicos se arrodillaron frente a su padre esperando sus palabras. La anciana rata los miró, el rostro de Rafael mostraba su hastío de escuchar sus propias justificaciones; en el semblante de Donatelo relucía su incredulidad ante la estupidez que pensaba no tenía y la cara de Mikey reflejaba la perfecta definición de la desolación. Pero todos, incluyéndolo a él, mostraban la misma tristeza. El común denominador en los ánimos de todos ellos era innegable y Splinter estaba a punto de empeorarlo, pero debía hacerlo…

― Hijos, hace poco tuve una conversación con su hermano… en la frontera donde el mundo de los vivos y de los muertos se tocan ―. Por las miradas sorprendidas de todos el viejo sensei supo que nadie esperaba escuchar eso. Pero todos guardaron silencio, literalmente se quedaron mirando fijamente el rostro de su padre, en espera de sus palabras ― después de esa breve conversación... encontré un diario de su hermano… ― suspiró tristemente ― Ahora estoy seguro, de que era inocente.

Todos parecieron confundidos al escuchar estas palabras a lo que Splinter comentó: ― No quisimos escucharlo, se trataba de un plan que había realizado para acabar de una vez por todas con Saki, ya no quería verlos pelear y nosotros no prestamos atención a sus intentos por explicarnos, creyéndolo capaz de engañarnos...

Donatelo se puso pálido y se llevó una mano al pecho, Rafael parecía que se había quedado convertido en piedra y el pequeño Mikey, colocando las palmas de sus manos en el piso empezó a gemir y llorar dejando por fin salir todo el sentimiento que lo ahogaba hacía ya tiempo.

― ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo, Padre? ― Donatelo fue el primero en recobrar un poco del habla.

― Sólo que estaba arrepentido de no haberme explicado su plan para terminar con nuestra eterna pelea con Saki y que no debía preocuparme porque ya no… sentía más dolor, pero yo pude sentirlo, a pesar de que Leonardo intentaba ocultarlo… alguien lo hirió de la peor forma ― Splinter ya no pudo seguir, su voz se quebró, su cuerpo no pudo soportar la falta de alimento y perdió el sentido. Ocupados en su propio dolor, nadie lo ayudó a levantarse.

Ni siquiera toda una vida llena de abusos podría haberles cambiado tanto la apariencia a los hermanos de Leo como esas semanas de auto-tortura.

Rafael parecía que sólo se alimentaba de cervezas, unas enormes ojeras siempre visibles porque ya no usaba su bandana daban testimonio de que ya no gozaba de una buena noche de sueño desde que supo que su hermano era inocente.

Donatelo, por alguna extraña razón, comenzó a dejar de comer y también había dejado de entrenar, si es que se le podía dar semejante nombre a la actividad que realizaban en grupo bajo el comando de un Splinter que estaba en cama.

Mikey se volvió amargado, parecía que las únicas sonrisas que le quedaban eran las de sarcasmo cada vez que su padre le decía que debían tener resignación y que debían continuar con su vida porque si ellos no estaban bien, entonces lo único que lograban era ser infelices y junto con eso se llevaban la paz que tanto necesitaba Leonardo para descansar en la eternidad.

Por más que intentaban seguir con sus vidas, no podían, el saber que Leonardo era inocente los había afectado en gran medida, su desmejoramiento se debía a la culpa que sentían. Cada uno lo tomaba a su manera pero era una verdad que les daba miedo afrontar, la ausencia y la muerte de Leonardo se debía a ellos, se consolaban pensando que lo habían hecho por el bien de su maestro, de su familia y aunque trataban de justificarse, en su corazón sentían que habían hecho mal.

― ¡DEMONIOS MIGUEL ÁNGEL! ― Gritaba fúrico Rafael después de haberse quemado la mano fracturada ― ¡Esta sopa está hirviendo! ¿QUÉ CAPARAZONES PRETENDES?

― Awww. El pobre bebito llora porque se quemó. Pobrecito…

― ¡Te la estas ganando! ― Donatello, aunque presente, no decía nada, ni les ponía atención, solo se dedicaba a darle vueltas a la sopa con su cuchara.

― ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Pegarme? ― ponía su cara ofreciéndola ― ¡Anda hazlo!

― ¿Quieres morir, verdad?

― ¿Y por qué no? Así estaría junto a Leo ―. Las palabras del menor sorprendieron a todos, incluso al mismo Mikey quien se descuidó un segundo y dejó caer la olla de sopa de la cual salpicó un poco en el muslo de Donatelo lo que lo hizo chillar

― ¡Eres un torpe! ― le gritaba al menor.

― ¡TÚ CÁLLATE!

― ¡YAME! ― gritaba Spinter desde el dintel de la cocina. Parecía haber envejecido el doble cada día, el dolor que llevaba dentro era casi insoportable ―. Dejen de pelear.

El viejo sensei se había dedicado a reponerse todo lo que pudo para ir a visitar el mundo de Usagi en primavera para pedirle que lo llevara al lugar de descanso de su hijo para despedirse de él apropiadamente, les hizo saber a los demás que iban a acompañarlo para que pudiesen continuar con sus vidas. Mikey hizo un ademán de fastidio, Donatelo se puso a llorar otra vez y Rafael sólo se encogió de hombros.

En ese momento la culpa los ahogaba. No tuvieron que decir más, cada uno en un lugar solitario pedían perdón a un etéreo Leonardo mientras lloraban su perdida y la culpa los carcomía. Sin decir más se prepararon para salir al día siguiente, buscarían la tumba de su hermano en la dimensión de Usagi y llevarían una ofrenda para él en busca de paz para su alma y su propio corazón.

Mikey eligió el pequeño oso con bandada azul que Leo le había obsequiado en su infancia para espantar los monstruos y pesadillas.

― Es hora de que te cuide a ti ―, decía con un velo de tristeza.

Donatelo encontró ese libro que Leonardo le leía antes de dormir. "De la tierra a la luna" ese libro lo había inspirado para ser un científico que soñaba con estar algún día entre las estrellas. ― Ahora tú serás la estrella más brillante.

Rafael buscó una vieja bandada roja de cuando era pequeño, Leo la había recortado para él y se la dio en su cumpleaños. Bordado tenía una leyenda: "Nunca dejes de ver lo que realmente es importante" Rafael bufaba ante la ironía.

― No sé en qué momento dejé de verte hermano, te maté. Perdí a mi hermano y mejor amigo porque no pude ver la verdad ― amargamente abrazaba la bandada contra su pecho.

El viejo padre sacaba de su caja de recuerdos un pequeño espejo que de portada tenía una foto de un pequeño Leo con una nota. Mira a la persona que más admiro: "Feliz día del padre" al voltear la nota daba paso al espejo donde el reflejo ya no se trataba de un orgulloso padre, ni siquiera su sombra, ahora veía un ser vil que lo abandonó y no creyó en su inocencia.

― Mi niño, yo no merecía ser tu padre.

Después de un buen tiempo, todos se reúnen a un punto del alcantarillado, se miran unos a otros, con una mezcla de vergüenza, remordimiento, dolor y asco a sí mismos. Splinter dibuja con una tiza los caracteres que se usan para crear el portal y recita el conjuro. En poco rato los caracteres emiten una ligera luz y se abre dicho portal que los comunica a la dimensión de Usagi.

―Recuerden hijos míos ―, ve Splinter a sus hijos ―, pediremos la ubicación donde reposa su hermano con amabilidad, si se niega lo entenderemos.

― ¡Pero sensei, él no tiene derecho a negarse a decirnos! ― Don se queja.

― ¿De verdad lo crees así, hijo? ― preguntó la vieja rata sin atreverse a mirarlo con reproche, recordando su propia culpa.

Todos permanecieron en silencio y siguieron a Splinter a través del portal.

 **Continuará...**


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO OCHO

Usagi bien sabía que la respuesta de Leonardo a su petición de que se quedara con él por siempre estaba basada en un sentimiento jovial de amistad, pero Usagi estaba dispuesto a enamorar a Leonardo mientras estaba convaleciente y desde ese mismo día comenzó a hacerlo.

Le había hablado a Leonardo de sus planes para un futuro, pero ninguno de ellos era acerca de su vida en común como pareja, ésos planes estaban reservados para sus oídos cuando Leonardo lo aceptara como su compañero de vida.

Para comenzar, le pidió al curandero que le enseñara como aplicar los medicamentos a Leonardo, el buen anciano no era nada tonto y supo reconocer a la primera el sentimiento que brillaba de forma deslumbrante en los ojos del samurái al hablar de su "amigo". Como muchos de los ciudadanos, el buen hombre le debía a Usagi su vida así que accedió a todo lo que el joven guerrero le pidió, de esa forma Usagi podría atender personalmente a su pequeño enfermo con todo su cariño.

Leonardo, después de haberse visto gratamente sorprendido por la conducta de Usagi, quien a pesar de que el peligro para Leonardo de ser blanco de un envenenador había desaparecido, siempre probaba su comida, ahora se enteraba de que el curandero ya no vendría a verlo porque su amigo se encargaría personalmente de atenderlo.

Usagi, todos los días, antes de que ambos durmieran, sacaba de la caja de medicinas un ungüento especial para tratar los roces de la cuerda que había lacerado la piel de las muñecas y tobillos de Leonardo. Usagi tomaba una pequeña cantidad en la punta de sus dedos y la frotaba un poco para entibiarla y después, mientras Leonardo permanecía acostado, Usagi se sentaba frente a sus pies para aplicarla suavemente por todo el tobillo, primero el izquierdo y le seguía su compañero.

Como el pelaje de las manos de Usagi era tan suave, muchas veces Leonardo se sentía como un lienzo sobre el cual un pequeño pincel se deslizaba con gracia, aplicando con suavidad una medicina que además de ser excelente, tenía por añadidura el mejor componente, un amor que rogaba ser reconocido en la forma más sensual que imaginarse puede.

Cuando el conejo terminaba con los pies de Leonardo, seguía con sus muñecas. Cuando cambiaba de posición para sentarse más cerca del cuerpo de la tortuga, notaba con alegría que las mejillas de Leonardo se habían coloreado con ese tinte tan característico de la inocencia que apenas está experimentando esos dulces cambios para después evolucionar a una ardiente pasión.

Cuando Usagi terminaba con las muñecas de Leo, él lo miraba un poco avergonzado y Usagi, presintiendo que debía ejercer el misticismo de una magia continua, se dejaba llevar un poco y besaba una de las manos de amigo. Al contacto de los labios de Usagi en la piel del dorso de su mano, Leonardo la retiraba con un rubor más marcado en su rostro. Pero se sonreía después al ver la tierna mirada en los ojos del que lo cuidaba.

Las horas para los alimentos no se quedaban atrás, Usagi se hacía traer a la habitación de Leonardo todo lo que necesitaban y él mismo le servía, nada de doncellas presentes, ellas sólo regresaban después de dos horas para recoger los platos. Después de la obligada prueba para ver si no había nada raro en la comida, Usagi comía al mismo tiempo que Leonardo, pero como el conejo estaba sano por completo comía un poco más rápido que Leonardo quien aún lo hacía con lentitud… ya no quería molestar a Usagi quien en los primeros días lo había alimentado él mismo.

Después de pasar bocado las miradas de Usagi cambiaban de dirección y se posaban en el rostro de Leonardo quien se veía adorable comiendo con una tranquila felicidad en su cara. Leonardo se daba cuenta de que los ojos de Usagi siempre se posaban en él, siguiendo diferentes trayectorias de diferente intensidad: de sus ojos a sus labios, siguiendo por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho o de sus manos a sus mejillas, para volver a sus ojos, todo ello justo antes de llevarse otra porción de comida a la boca.

Aquellas miradas despertaban en Leonardo sentimientos que nunca había experimentado antes, ahora los besos de Usagi en su frente, mejillas y manos le hacían sentir ganas de experimentar una segunda ronda, pero le avergonzaba el pedírselo.

El conejo también había comprado un cepillo de cerdas especiales para los quelonios, porque Usagi, celoso hasta de sus fieles vasallas, no permitía que lo bañaran, ese era otro de los placeres que se reservaba para sí mismo y su adorado. Tallando suavemente el caparazón de Leo, Usagi retiraba las células muertas al igual que del plastrón de Leo. La tortuga a veces le decía a Usagi que ya podía bañarse solo, pero Usagi, a pesar de que pudo haber comprado un cepillo de mango largo para que Leonardo se bañara solo, no lo hizo, por eso siempre le mencionaba a su adorado que era mejor que él le ayudara porque estaba débil aún y con ese cepillo no podía alcanzar a tallarse todo el caparazón él solo.

A pesar de que el invierno estaba casi por terminar, Usagi cada cierto tiempo salía al jardín y levantaba la cabeza para ver al cielo, calculando la mejor hora para que Leonardo se sentara con él en el porche para tomar el sol que tanto bien le hacía a su cuerpo de sangre fría. Leonardo le preguntaba qué pasaría si lo mandaban llamar de palacio, pero Usagi, previniendo aquella posibilidad, le había pedido a su señor que le diera un par de meses libres; su señor aceptó y Usagi era libre de hacer lo que quisiera en ese tiempo.

Aquellas semanas lo fueron todo para ambos guerreros. Pero ni así dejaban de entrenar y practicar todos los días. Tanto Leonardo, como Usagi podían enfrentarse en el plano astral a diario, así el cuerpo físico de Leonardo no sufría retraso alguno a la sanación y su mente se mantenía en forma para cuando llegara el momento de hacerlo físicamente.

Todos los días, Usagi se alegraba de ver que Leo se fortalecía cada vez más. El conejo siempre se aseguraba de que Leonardo tuviera un hermoso despertar, con él a su lado, tal vez no aún en el mismo futón, pero si tomados de la mano. Un día, mientras veían caer la nieve que se depositaba con suavidad en el suelo, Leonardo se levantó y se encaminó al centro del jardín, levantando la cabeza y dejándose cubrir poco a poco.

― Mira Usagi ―, dijo Leonardo mirándolo con ojos expresivos ―, la nieve es tan hermosa, pura y blanca; me gusta mucho.

Usagi se sonrió al ver a Leo disfrutar del momento, pero no era lo único que habría de disfrutar.

― Quiero que la nieve me cubra por completo ―, siguió Leonardo ―, creo que de esa forma su blancura y su pureza limpiarán toda mancha en mi cuerpo y en mi alma… ― bajó la cabeza recordando el peor momento estando cautivo ― ¿Sabes por qué? ― interrogó a su amigo con ojos que revelaban recuerdos sombríos.

Usagi lo miró un poco preocupado, Leonardo no había mencionado ni una palabra de lo que había sufrido en la cueva.

― Porque quiero ser digno de ti ― terminó el quelonio cuyos ojos instantáneamente cambiaron de tristes a radiantes, mirándolo con la ternura con la que sólo un corazón enamorado puede hacerlo.

Usagi lo había logrado, leyó en los ojos de su adorado que su amor era correspondido por completo.

― "Cielo santo" ―, pensó Usagi ―, "mi ángel ha recuperado sus alas… y son de un blanco inmaculado".

Por fin la primavera hizo su aparición en el mundo de Usagi, toda la ciudad se vistió de hermosos tonos rosados para celebrar la tan esperada estación con fiestas, bailes milenarios, funciones en el teatro antiguo y la esperada visita al templo.

Hacía apenas una semana que Leonardo se convenció de que la verdadera felicidad estaba al lado de Usagi, su prometido. Durante esos siete días él y el conejo se dedicaron a expresar su amor con largas sesiones de besos y caricias, pero nada más.

Ambos habían prometido llegar hasta el final el primer día de primavera después de disfrutar de un lindo paseo por la ciudad, su visita al templo para pedir por un futuro feliz y una romántica cena bajo un frondoso árbol sakura iluminado por decenas de faroles de papel.

Ambos, ataviados con elegantes kimonos, se dejaron llevar por la diversión en la ciudad, era la primera salida de Leonardo después de todo lo sucedido, pero ahora ya no había duda de que toda su persona estaba completamente sana una vez más.

Usagi se dio cuenta con un poco de tristeza que Leonardo se comportaba como si fuese un pequeño, había tenido tanta responsabilidad sobre sus hombros desde tan pequeño que casi ignoraba lo que era entregarse por completo a ser él mismo. Acostumbrado a llevar a cabo todas sus responsabilidades, cumplir todos los caprichos y deseos de sus hermanitos habían conseguido que se olvidara de su persona por completo.

Usagi, con su bolsillo repleto de monedas de oro, le compraba a Leonardo todo lo que le gustaba; un hermoso pañuelo de seda, una bufanda, una máscara y hasta un kendama. Leonardo se abrazaba a él cada vez que le cumplía un capricho y lo recompensaba con un gran beso, cosa que a Usagi le fascinaba, desde que Leonardo se había dado cuenta de que lo pasado ya no contaba, concretamente hablando de su horrenda experiencia, estaba por completo desinhibido, mostrando por completo su hermosa forma de ser.

Cuando les llegó el turno, ambos lanzaron una buena cantidad de monedas en la alcancía del templo y oraron por su futuro juntos. Usagi, gozando de todo el favor y el agradecimiento de la ciudad, tenía los mejores lugares en el teatro, la obra que vieron se trataba de una leyenda acerca de un demonio que encontraba la redención después de darse cuenta que en su vida pasada había cometido un error que lo llevó por el mal camino.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte cuando Usagi y Leonardo llegaban a su lugar reservado bajo el árbol sakura más antiguo de la ciudad. Un mantel extendido en el pasto tenía en medio una mesita bien servida con sake y varios dulces tradicionales. Usagi levantó su copa y Leonardo hizo lo mismo, cuando el conejo bajó sus manos se dio cuenta de que Leo se había quedado mirando algo que cambió su mirada feliz y tranquila a una expresión de angustia absoluta. Podía ver un poco de miedo en sus ojos que se abrían desmesuradamente.

― ¿Leonardo? ― el quelonio se levantó rápidamente mientras temblaba, esto le hizo tirar la copa con la que brindaba por su felicidad junto a Usagi, a quien, ante su llamado, apenas lo vio para regresar su mirada a aquello que había reconocido perfectamente.

Pensando que se trataba de un peligro, Usagi se levantó con su mano sobre su katana, a lo lejos pudo distinguir las figuras de los que en el pasado habían jurado matar a Leonardo si volvía, caminaban lentamente buscándolo bajo la lluvia de pétalos de sakuras y acercándose inminentemente.

Habría de afrontar su presente y defender el amor que sentía por Leonardo, no permitiría que lo maltrataran o hirieran. De inmediato se puso en guardia. Las siluetas de pronto detuvieron su caminar, al parecer los habían visto pues después corrieron hacía ellos.

Leonardo salió de su sorpresa para refugiarse tras su prometido. Usagi podía sentir el temblar de su cuerpo y escuchar sus murmullos diciendo: ― No… por favor… no quería… no era mi intención.

― ¿Leonardo? ― al escuchar la voz de su padre el quelonio escondió su tembloroso rostro en la espalda de Usagi ― Perdón… nunca fue mi intención… yo no quería traicionarlos… ― seguía murmurando disculpas.

La presencia de la familia había alterado en gran medida a Leo, tanto, que Usagi temía que colapsara.

― ¡¿Que buscan aquí?! Ustedes no son bienvenidos ―. La voz de Usagi estaba colmada de autoridad.

― ¡Leo, estás vivo! ― Mikey estaba por ir con él cuando Usagi abrió la saya, el quelonio se detuvo, bien sabia que el siguiente movimiento seria el desenvaine mortal.

― ¡NOS MENTISTE, USAGI! ― exclamaba furioso Rafael, ante ese grito Leonardo terminó de rodillas aún pidiendo perdón, estaba colapsando ― ¡¿Qué le hiciste maldito?! ¡Lo alejaste de nosotros! ¡Dijiste que había muerto! ¡Nos engañaste!

― No hice tal cosa ―, Usagi aseguraba ―. Cerró la saya y tomó a un trastornado Leonardo entre sus brazos, este lo abrazaba con desesperación ―. Nunca les mentí ― caminaba tranquilo hacia ellos ―, aquel a quien llamaban hermano ha muerto... Ustedes lo mataron ―. Las palabras de Usagi los dejó mudos.

No pudieron más que ver como lentamente se alejaba con Leonardo entre sus brazos ―. No busquen aquí a aquel a quien han asesinado, ese chico ya no existe. No son bienvenidos aquí, váyanse o afronten las consecuencias ―. Les dijo antes de que su figura se perdiera entre la lluvia floral dejándolos conscientes de lo crueles de sus hechos.

― ¡No! ― Rafael es el primero en reaccionar ― ¡No nos iremos sin Leo!

Usagi se gira ― ¡Eres un maldito insolente! ― está por desenvainar su espada pero Leo lo detiene ― ¡No, Usagi! ¡Por favor, vámonos! ¡Vámonos! ― suplica en sollozos ― ¡Quiero irme a casa!

Usagi lo mira comprendiendo sus deseos y está por obedecer pero en cuanto se voltea, Rafael le da un fuerte empellón al conejo tirándolo lejos mientras que a Leo lo sujeta del brazo con fuerza.

― ¡Ah! ¡Usagi! ― lo llama al ser llevado también por Mikey.  
Usagi se pone de pie y sin mediar más palabras se lanza en pos de ese par que lleva a rastras a su amor, lanza una fuerte patada dirigida a Mikey quién sostiene a Leo.

― ¡Mikey! ― Don se sorprende y va para combatir a Usagi con su bo, pero no cuenta que el conejo es más hábil y rápido que él, al agacharse, barre las piernas de Donatelo quien cae hacia atrás.

El conejo gruñe y corre ahora hacia el de bandana roja que ha llegado con Splinter y le ha entregado a Leo. Rafael, apretando sus dientes, saca sus sais y Leo palidece más al ver que se enfrascará en una pelea contra su amado samurái.

― ¡NO! ― le grita tratando de detenerlo, pero esto harta a Rafael y lo golpea con el dorso de su mano sin darse cuenta, solo quería empujarlo y ahora Leo esta en el suelo con la boca rota y sangrante.

Una katana y dos sais chocan echando chispas, el conejo pelea con fiereza hiriendo en algún punto la piel del quelonio de rojo quien le responde con rabia tratando de herir al samurái. Leo ve a esos dos peleando y trata de ir a detenerlos, pero las manos de su sensei en sus hombros lo detienen.

― ¡NO! ¡BASTA, DEJEN DE PELEAR! ― Leo grita desesperado ― ¡USAGI! ¡RAFAEL!

Usagi y Rafael caminan en circulo viendo los puntos débiles a que atacar de ambos, Rafael esta resollando, todo lo contrario de Usagi que esta calmado, viéndolo con frialdad.

Los ojos de Usagi Leo los conocía bien, cuando mostraban ese reflejo sereno y dispuesto a entrar en acción en cualquier instante sabía que iba en serio, mataría a Rafael, sin duda lo haría y ahora ni él podría detenerlo.

― ¡Usagi, no lo hagas! ― pero el conejo sentía que debía acabar con aquello en ese instante, su orgullo de guerrero exigía el pago a la ofensa que había sufrido cuando Rafael lo empujó. Como samurái experimentado no se tensó, miraba al fúrico quelonio con tan marcada frialdad que su actitud ponía nervioso a Rafael quien no supo leer al enemigo y en un momento desesperado se fue contra él.

Usagi, muy seguro de sí, desenvainó y con mano firme y se disponía a terminar con la osadía del temperamental cuando... ― ¡NOOOO! ― Leonardo se interpuso entre él y su hermano. Gracias a su habilidad, Usagi pudo detener el corte. Sólo se trataron de milímetros los que separaron la filosa hoja de la katana de Usagi del cuello de Leonardo.

― ¡Leonardo!... ¿Qué haces? ― Leonardo se encontraba temblando aún pero con firmeza protegiendo a Rafael.

― No lo hagas... por favor... ellos... ellos son mis hermanos.

Usagi comprendió el mal momento que le hacía pasar a Leonardo, había prometido hacerlo feliz y justo en ese momento lo estaba lastimando. A pesar de todo, se trataba de su familia.

Guardó la katana y lo abrazó ― Nunca haré nada para dañarte, nunca quiero verte triste nuevamente. Se hará como tú lo pides ―; así, se retiraba Usagi dejando atrás a una familia sintiéndose miserable, pues Leonardo no había dudado en proteger a aquellos quienes le dieron la espalda.

Rafael enloqueció tanto por la culpa, la tristeza, el enojo y la humillación que... se dejó cegar y trató de quitar del camino a quien consideraba un estorbo para recuperar a su hermano... debía eliminar a Usagi.

Su sai dispuesto a tomar vida y derramar sangre, lo obligó a voltear rápidamente y clavar completamente el filo de su arma buscando erróneamente algo de paz para su alma. Gotas oscuras de sangre se derramaron. Leonardo se retiraba junto a Usagi después de que éste le había prometido no lastimar a aquellos a los que llegó a llamar familia, un súbito presentimiento llegó hasta él, miró a Rafael turbarse y enloquecer amenazando la vida de Usagi a quien sin pensar empujó.

― ¿Usagi... estás bien? ― Leo se agachaba para ayudarlo, después de que lo había alejado del peligro. El conejo se levantó alerta de lo que sucedía.

― ¿Estás bien? ― Le repitió el quelonio un poco asustado.

― Si, Leonardo, será mejor que nos vayamos pronto, tus hermanos buscan su muerte en mis manos y no quiero verte sufrir ― la sonrisa de agradecimiento era su único pago, pero justo el que el conejo necesitaba.

Se encaminaron sin darle atención a las exclamaciones de miedo de los demás. Leonardo sintió flaquear sus pasos y se detuvo; llevó sus manos a un costado y vio un rastro de sangre. Ahí entendió todo. Él había tomado el lugar de Usagi en la mortal herida que su hermano había provocado, el sai entró y salió con tal fuerza y velocidad que Leonardo no sentía estar herido, al darse cuenta que las fuerzas le faltaban, hizo lo único que podía, lo único que realmente importaba en aquel momento.

― Usagi... te amo ― susurró con dulzura y nuevamente fue arrastrado por la oscuridad.

El samurái lo miró y al oírlo sintió un vuelco en su corazón, lo vio agacharse poco a poco y lo sostuvo antes de que cayera al piso.

― ¡No! ― jadea con horror cuando un hilillo de sangre sale de la comisura de los labios del quelonio ― ¡MALDITOS! ¡MALDITOS SEAN! ― vocifera ante los Hamato.

 **Continuará...**


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO NUEVE

Los soldados que custodiaban la ciudad durante el descanso de Usagi, ya habían llegado al lugar, unos cuantos retiraron a los ciudadanos y otros se acercaron a la familia de Leonardo. Todos, menos Splinter, se pusieron en guardia.

― ¡Bajen esas armas! ― les ordenó la rata.

― Pero… ― Donatelo se atrevió a protestar. Su padre lo miró de forma que no debía haber réplica alguna; tan pronto como todos dejaron caer sus armas, los soldados los arrestaron.

― ¡Enciérrenlos! ― ordenó el samurái ― mirándolos con rencor, pero sin separarse del lado de su amado.

― Déjeme revisarlo, mi señor ―, le pedía el curandero que también, afortunadamente, se encontraba disfrutando de los árboles en flor.

Usagi recostó con suavidad a Leonardo sobre el pasto y dejó el campo libre al anciano, pero solo se apartó lo necesario. Acostumbrado a tratar las heridas de guerra de todos los que custodiaban la ciudad, el curandero de inmediato puso manos a la obra ahí mismo con la ayuda de dos de sus discípulos. Desgarró la tela del kimono y aprovechando el mismo orificio de la herida, comenzó a revisar el ángulo de entrada.

Afortunadamente el ataque de Rafael dio en el costado del cuerpo de Leonardo, de esa forma no se tendría que abrir el duro plastrón. Era necesario abrir más para encontrar que era lo que había sido perforado para detener la hemorragia, un par de orificios en el intestino delgado de Leo era lo que provocaba el sangrado, el anciano las localizó y las selló, después se concentró en cerrar la herida.

Después del par de horas que duró la cirugía, se trasladó a Leonardo a la casa de Usagi. Se vigiló su estado toda la noche, la vigilancia fue hecha por el curandero y el mismo samurái. Horas enteras de la vida de Usagi habían sido dedicadas a sufrir por la angustia de poder perder a algún buen compañero en las batallas, pero con Leonardo… estaba a punto de perder la cordura.

A la mañana siguiente, el anciano volvió a revisar al joven quelonio, parecía que había salido de peligro, pero había perdido mucha sangre y estaba débil en extremo, aún se necesitaba vigilarlo. Sin pensarlo más, Usagi se ausentó para ir a la prisión de la ciudad.

La familia del joven líder estaba muy preocupada por él. Al ver entrar a Usagi, con un marcado cansancio en su cara, esperaban escuchar malas noticias, pero no lo fueron tanto. Sin mostrar ni un ápice de respeto al hablar, pero si un poco de calma, el samurái les hizo saber lo que sucedía.

― Sólo he venido a decirles que Leonardo está grave, pero aún vive, está débil y aún no recobra el sentido ―, esto les dio un poco de esperanza a todos ―, pero les juro que si Leonardo-san muere, ustedes no le sobrevivirán ni un día porque vendré y los mataré a todos. Usagi dio media vuelta para retirarse pero varios gritos detuvieron su andar.

― ¡No puedes dejarnos aquí Usagi, queremos ver a Leo, por favor! ― le suplicaba Miguel Ángel.

― ¡Tenemos derecho a verlo! – le exigió Rafael.

― ¡Ustedes no tienen derecho ni a decir que lo conocen, lo han tratado como basura, no le dieron la oportunidad de explicarse y por su culpa ha sufrido hasta lo indecible! ¡Sólo su preocupación por ustedes es lo que me impide exterminarlos de una vez por todas, así que cállense! ― jamás en toda su vida Usagi había sentido tanta rabia y desesperación, todo mundo se quedó muy sorprendido de verlo hablar así. Splinter sólo pensaba en que habría de pasar con su hijo.

― Usagi ―, dijo Donatelo ―, Leonardo va a necesitar una transfusión y antibióticos… yo sé que en tu mundo estas cosas aún no existen, te ruego que me dejes ir a mi hogar para traer lo necesario para salvarlo, por favor ― para cimentar sus palabras Donatelo se dejó caer de rodillas.

El samurái ya sabía que Leonardo era fuerte y pronto estaría fuera de peligro, pero estaba dispuesto de hacer lo que fuera para ahorrarle sufrimientos a su amado, así que accedió.

― Está bien… pero yo iré contigo y si se trata de un truco, te mataré de inmediato.

Haciendo caminar por delante a Don, Usagi lo custodiaba alerta de cualquier movimiento fuera de lo normal para acabar con su existencia. Caminaron a su hogar donde le permitirían ver a su hermano, lo revisaría para saber con exactitud qué cosas traer de su mundo.

― Equivócate sólo una vez y será la última ―, advertía el conejo ―, verás a Leonardo pero más te vale no incomodarlo ni lastimarlo. ¿Entendiste?

― Es mi hermano, nunca lo lastimaría.

― Sí, claro, la familia ante todo. ¿No? Deja de fingir, de ser un hipócrita y atiéndelo, eso es lo único que en verdad quiero ―. Donatello se avergonzó, no tenia palabras para defenderse.

Se abrió la puerta que daba a la habitación de su hermano y lo encontró muy pálido. El curandero estaba sentado a su lado pendiente en todo momento de él, Don revisó la herida de Leo y supo exactamente lo que debía necesitar. Debía regresar por lo necesario para una transfusión de sangre.

― Debes liberar a Mikey y traerlo aquí, debe ser alimentado, pero evita que vea a Leo ―, Don pedía con convicción.

― ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Para que te ayude a dejar salir a los demás? Eso no lo permitiré.

― Leo necesita sangre, además de que corre el riesgo de una infección si la herida no es cuidada correctamente Leo podría... Usagi, sé que nos odias... así que te pediré un favor, mátame ―. El conejo se sorprendió ―. Si no me dejas ayudar a Leo será mejor que me mates ahora mismo porque no podré soportar sobrevivir a mi hermano si sé que no creí en él, no pude defenderlo, cuidarlo y salvarlo, por eso, si no confías en mi, mátame ahora mismo.

Usagi no tuvo más opción, relajándose un poco, aceptó las condiciones de Donatelo quien de inmediato explicó ―: Mikey es el único que puede dar de su sangre a Leo. Es por ello que debe ser cuidado y bien alimentado, también por eso no debe ver a Leo, si lo hace se deprimiría y tendría problemas de salud, si eso pasa Leo no sería el único en riesgo ―. Al explicarse Donnie tuvo el apoyo de Usagi. Una vez dada la orden se fueron por lo necesario a la otra dimensión, después de llevar a Miguel Ángel al hogar de Usagi.

Mientras tanto, Splinter y Rafael esperaban en la celda. Rafael, sentado en el piso, abrazaba sus rodillas teniendo su cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos mirando al cielo a través de la ventana enrejada. Si Splinter no estuviese del otro lado sentado sobre la cama, habría podido observar en la mirada vacía de la tortuga que el alma de su hijo de rojo se encontraba desgarrada, y lo peor de todo es que era por su propia causa.

― ¿En qué piensas, hijo mío? ― preguntó el viejo sensei, pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que volvió a preguntar una vez más con un tono de voz levemente autoritario.

― En nada… ― dijo Rafael usando esa mentira como respuesta.

― Te preocupa tu hermano, ¿no es así? ― Rafael de pronto estalló ante esa frase tan evidentemente obvia.

― ¡CLARO QUE ME PREOCUPA! ― le gritó poniéndose de pie con rapidez ― ¡Es por mi culpa que ahora Leo está otra vez mal herido! ¡Es la segunda vez que destruyo su felicidad! ¡Y de todas formas me protegió! ¿¡POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TENGO QUE COMPORTARME DE ESTA FORMA!? ¿POR QUÉ?

Rafael se había dejado caer de rodillas al suelo escondiendo su rostro en el regazo de su padre, llorando a todo lo que daba. Splinter compartía con su hijo esa culpabilidad, debió de haber escuchado a su hijo mayor, debió de haber detenido a Rafael cuando se enfrentaba a Usagi, pero no lo había hecho; en ambas ocasiones algo se lo impidió, algo que él creía que nunca podría afectarle: la duda; y ahora no sólo él pagaba el precio, sino también todos sus hijos.

― Rafael ―, comenzó Splinter a hablar calmadamente ―, si después de todos los esfuerzos que se hagan, tu hermano… muere… quiero que sepas que yo solo enfrentaré la ira de Usagi, le pediré que respete sus vidas entregando la mía…

― No hace falta… ― repuso Rafael ― …tan pronto como nos lo digan yo lo seguiré, no necesito a Usagi para suicidarme. Si quiere puede hacerlo por Donnie y Mikey… pero a mí no me importa.

Rafael se separó de su padre y volvió a su lugar en el suelo, dejando a Splinter muy herido y confundido. El volver a reconstruir los lazos de la familia, ahora le parecía imposible, no tenía cara para reclamarle nada a su hijo, así que permaneció sentado tal como antes, esperando buenas noticias, algún rayo de esperanza que pudiera servirle de consuelo, uno que ya sabía que no merecía.

Inmediatamente al llegar a la alcantarilla, el conejo pudo ver cómo la tortuga corría de un lado a otro, llevaba y traía varias cosas, al paso de un par de horas estaba listo con varias cajas y maletas.

― Estoy listo, ayúdame con esto y vámonos ―. Al ver el bromoso equipaje Usagi se sorprendió ―. No es seguro traer a Leo pero en tu mundo no hay electricidad. Es por ello que debo llevar todo, sé que pasar de una dimensión a otra requiere de mucha energía por eso no puedo darme el lujo de ir y venir a cada momento. Vámonos. Sin más regresaron al mundo de Usagi donde Donatello instaló todo lo necesario para la transfusión.

En la cocina del palacio de Usagi, un Mikey bastante hambriento satisfacía su apetito con varios platillos que las doncellas del amo de la casa les había pedido que prepararan para él. Y aunque un cuarteto de soldados lo vigilaban, Mikey no pensaba en hacer nada problemático para sus hermanos, estaba bien convencido de que tenía que obedecer en todo y esto era fácil de hacer para él.

― ¡Qué rico! ¿Me pueden servir más? ― pedía el más joven extendiendo su brazo con su tazón vacío a la jovencita panda que lo atendía.

― Claro joven ―, la doncella sacaba una porción más de arroz de una gran olla de barro y ponía delante de Mikey una fuente con muchos pedazos más de carne perfectamente bien guisada, nadando entre muchas verduras.

― ¿Por qué me dan tanto de comer? ― preguntó Mikey un poco inquieto de preguntar, pues le habían dicho que lo único que tenía que hacer era comer.

― No lo sabemos joven ―, le respondió la jovencita ―, nuestro señor Usagi así lo ha mandado y siempre obedecemos, nunca cuestionamos.

Mikey tenía, aparte de su necesidad nutricional, otras necesidades; una urgencia de hablar con alguien que no podía ignorar. Así que se decidió a hablar con la chica y si alguien le decía que debía callar, lo haría.

― Tú… ¿sabes algo de Leo?

― ¿Se refiere a Leonardo-san, el joven guerrero que es amigo de nuestro señor?

― Si… ¿sabes cómo está?

― Nada bien, está en su habitación cuidado día y noche por el curandero ― respondió con mirada triste la chica ― yo no lo vi, pero me han dicho que un maleante intentó asesinar a nuestro señor y Leonardo-san lo defendió. Mikey se quedó cortado, ahora él y los demás eran maleantes ―. Y es una verdadera lástima, Leonardo-san casi duró dos meses recuperándose de todo lo que sufrió a manos de esos hermanos asesinos.

― ¡¿Hermanos asesinos?! ― exclamó Mikey verdaderamente preocupado al escuchar eso, pensado que podrían ser ellos mismos ― ¿Pues qué le pasó?

La chica consideró que no debía hablar de más, pues eran asuntos privados de su amo.

― Lo lamento, joven, no debí haberlo mencionado, es hora de retirarme.

Mikey se quedó cortado, ¿qué cosas espantosas le habían pasado a su hermano para que tardara dos meses en recuperarse? No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar pues Donatelo llegaba acompañado de Usagi.

Donatelo, antes de colocar todos sus aparatos alrededor de Leonardo, observó con compasión a su buen hermano por unos segundos. El color de su piel estaba muy claro, esa palidez que anuncia que no hay la cantidad suficiente de sangre en el cuerpo, una fiebre muy alta se adivinaba por el sudor que corría por su frente y el dolor por los gemidos apagados que surgían de su garganta.

― Aquí estoy Leo, pronto te haré sentir mejor ― de inmediato Donatelo colocó el soporte para colocar la bolsa con el medicamento para el dolor y en un futuro próximo el contenedor de sangre para la transfusión.

Activaba su generador de electricidad portátil al que conectaba un pequeño monitor cardíaco que colocó al cuerpo de su hermano. El curandero, al igual que Usagi, lo observaba, pero el anciano con inmensa curiosidad y Usagi con mucha desconfianza.

― ¿Qué es esto? ― preguntaba sin mala intención el buen viejo levantando la cajita que hacía sonidos extraños y tenía unas líneas que cambiaban de forma.

― Por favor, no lo toque ―, le pedía Donatelo tomándolo de sus manos para volverlo a poner en su lugar.

― Estos sí que son muchos gruesos hilos y cuerdas, joven ―, decía el curandero mirando los cables y los tubos.

Donnie había querido quitarle la parte superior del kimono a su hermano, pero Usagi no se lo permitió, él mismo despojó a su amado de esa prenda. Donatelo miraba como Usagi con todo el cuidado le quitaba la prenda a su hermano, se notaba que realmente le tenía un gran cariño. Donatelo observó la herida en el costado de su hermano y vio que estaba bien cerrada.

― ¿Ha sangrado más? ― interrogó Donnie al curandero.

― No, desde que sellé las perforaciones ya no ha sangrado ni por el costado ni por su boca ―. Donatelo confiaba en la experiencia del anciano y por ese lado no se preocupaba.

― Ha hecho usted un excelente trabajo, a pesar de sólo contar con métodos tan rudimentarios ―, dijo Donatelo con sinceridad, comentario que no comprendió muy bien el curandero.

Era casi imposible describir el asombro en los gastados ojos del anciano al ver tantas maravillas juntas, casi se interpuso en el camino de Donatelo cuando insertó la intravenosa en el brazo de su hermano. Donatelo después de conectar la intravenosa con el medicamento contra el dolor, le pidió a Usagi que lo guiara a donde se encontraba Mikey para extraer la sangre.

Antes de que el joven genio pudiese decir algo el viejo lo adivinaba y le dijo: ― No te preocupes, joven sanador, que no tocaré nada; aunque no sé que son todos estos objetos, adivino por tus miradas que son muy importantes.

Donatelo le agradeció con una sonrisa y llegó, custodiado por Usagi a la cocina donde Mikey seguía confinado.

― ¡Donnie! ¿Has visto a Leo? ― preguntó de inmediato el más joven sorprendiendo a su hermano de morado quien tenía ya mucho tiempo de no ver en su rostro una mirada de esperanza.

― Vengo de su habitación, Mikey.

― ¿Va a estar bien, verdad? ― preguntó tomando las manos de Donnie, estrechándolas entre las suyas.

― Si hermanito, lo he revisado y estoy seguro de que va a estar bien, pero necesita muchos cuidados. ¿Ya comiste, verdad?

― Sí, mucho, todo estaba muy bueno, gracias Usagi ― el conejo no contestó, sólo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

― Apresúrate Donatelo ― le exigió el samurái al ninja.

― Mikey, Leo necesita sangre ― en contra de su costumbre de correr al ver agujas, Mikey se sonrió, quería con toda su alma serle útil a su hermano y se dejó hacer lo necesario.

Donatelo se sonrió, aún había esperanza para todos ellos. Después de extraerle la sangre, Usagi dio orden de que regresaran a Mikey a la celda junto a Rafael y Splinter. No queriendo contrariar al conejo, Donatelo no se opuso, pero si le dijo a su hermanito que se acostara tan pronto como llegara ahí.

Al llegar de nuevo al cuarto, Leonardo ya no se quejaba tanto, el medicamento contra el dolor hacía su trabajo. Una vez más Donatelo fue testigo de la alegría de Usagi al ver que su adorado estaba mejor. Mientras colocaba de cabeza la bolsa de sangre en el soporte y la conectaba a la segunda entrada de la intravenosa, vio como Usagi besaba la frente de su hermano y sus manos.

― "Me alegro mucho de que hayas tenido un lugar para refugiarte de todo lo malo que te causamos hermano. Gracias Usagi" –. Pensó Donnie, no atreviéndose a darle las gracias en voz alta al buen amigo de su hermano.

El conejo lo observaba y adivinó sus pensamientos, pero le habló con rabia.

― No te confundas, Donatelo, ¡aún es mi deseo darles un merecido castigo! No me hagas adelantar la agonía de todos.

El trabajo de dos lumbreras, una creada gracias a décadas de experiencia y otra nacida de una inteligencia superior, logró que Leonardo sanara mucho más rápido que la vez anterior. Al día siguiente después de la transfusión de sangre, Leonardo abría sus ojos una vez más. Donatelo se había emocionado al ver despierto a su hermano y trató de acercarse para hablarle, pero el viejo curandero lo tomó del brazo y salió llevándoselo con él, dejando solos a los dos amantes.

― ¡Leo-kun! ― Exclamó Usagi lleno de emoción al verlo consciente otra vez ― ¡Gracias al cielo, me tenías muy preocupado!

Leonardo parpadeó un par de veces antes de girar su cabeza para ver al que tanto lo amaba, al verlo se sonrió y sus ojos se pusieron húmedos.

― Usagi… temí no poder volver a verte de nuevo, pero te sentí cerca de mi todo el tiempo, gracias ― el conejo odiaba no poder tener a Leonardo entre sus brazos para demostrarle una vez más todo el amor que sentía por él, pero una herida de esa especie que había dañado el cuerpo de su amado se lo impedía y Usagi no sólo le había prometido a Leonardo hacerlo feliz sino que también se había prohibido a sí mismo hacerle daño de cualquier forma.

Un par de gruesas lágrimas se desprendieron de los ojos de Usagi, demostrando que un gran peso había desaparecido de su mente. Leonardo no pudo soportar ver a su amor llorar de esa forma sin ofrecerle consuelo, así que le tendió los brazos con ternura, atrayéndolo con su mirada. Le ayudaba bastante el medicamento contra el dolor, pero aún sin ello, habría hecho lo mismo, el gozar de tener a su conejito entre sus brazos para consolarlo era mucho más importante que ceder ante el sufrimiento causado por una herida.

Usagi apoyó con suavidad su cabeza en el pecho de Leonardo y él lo rodeó con sus brazos. Usagi comenzó a sollozar, no había podido demostrar su tristeza pues estaba acostumbrado a verse estoico todo el tiempo frente a los demás. Mientras Usagi se deshacía de su miedo y de su tristeza, Leonardo acariciaba su cabeza, no podía describir toda la felicidad de ver una vez más a aquel que había recogido los pedazos de su ser y lo había vuelto a restaurar mucho más fuerte que antes.

― Qué suave eres… - murmuró Leonardo con cariño ― me gustan mucho tus orejitas. Usagi se rió dócilmente al escuchar eso, de buena gana se hubiera quedado ahí hasta el día del juicio, pero sabía que Leonardo tal vez tendría hambre.

― ¿Tienes hambre, Leo-kun? Te haré traer algo de inmediato ― dijo después de separarse de él.

― Primero… quiero hablar con Donnie, Usagi.

― Sentiste su presencia, ¿verdad? ― dijo Usagi, pensando que tal vez Leonardo había estado incómodo con eso.

― Si… y también su preocupación por mí ―, añadió Leonardo ―, es hora de atar todos los cabos sueltos, no sólo por mi familia, sino también por ti que eres lo que más amo, Usagi.

 **Continuará...**


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO DIEZ

Suspirando derrotado, pues el valiente samurái había decidido expulsar a todos de la dimensión sin que Leonardo lo supiera, se dirigió a la puerta y dejó entrar a Donatelo, pero antes le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, después cerró la puerta.

Donatelo había creído que si se le daba la oportunidad, habría corrido de inmediato al lado de su hermano para dejarse abrazar por él, rogándole al mismo tiempo que lo perdonara por lo que había hecho, pero en lugar de eso, se quedó mirando con indecisión a Leonardo quien lo miraba con cariño.

― Ven, Donnie, siéntate a mi lado ―, le pidió su hermano mayor. Con un nudo en la garganta, Donatelo se acercó poco a poco al lado de su hermano cuya sonrisa se volvía cada vez más tierna conforme el joven genio se acercaba.

― Yo… yo… nosotros… bueno, los demás y yo… ― Donatelo era un manojo de nervios, no sabía ni por donde comenzar.

― Donatelo, no te preocupes, sé por qué vinieron aquí.

― ¿Lo sabes?

― Si, y de verdad lamento mucho que hayan sufrido tanto por mi culpa, hermanito, te pediría que me perdones, pero eso quiero hacerlo cuando estén todos juntos.

Eso fue lo máximo que Donnie pudo soportar, sin atreverse a tocar a su hermano bajó la cabeza y se puso a llorar, Leonardo no permitió que su hermanito se sintiera solo y al igual que a Usagi le tendió lo brazos. Donnie no lo dudó ni un segundo y una vez más pudo estar entre los brazos del que tanto le había dicho lo mucho que admiraba la hermosa mente de la que era dueño. Las lágrimas ahogaban a Donnie quien a pesar de querer hablar, no podía.

― Te agradezco mucho todo lo que hiciste por mí, Donnie ― decía Leonardo al oído de su hermanito. Varios minutos pasaron antes de que Donatelo pudiera calmarse un poco ―. Donnie, por favor, dile a Usagi que entre, pero no te vayas.

Donatelo se levantó, se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y obedeció a su hermano. El conejo entró a la habitación y frunció el ceño al ver que Donatelo no se retiraba.

― Yo le pedí que se quedara, Usagi, por favor, no te enojes ― le dijo Leonardo sonriéndole. El conejo no podía resistirse a un ruego de su amado y menos después de que le sonreía de esa forma ― quiero pedirte un gran favor, Usagi.

El samurái no se molestó en preguntar cuál era el favor, conocía de sobra los deseos de Leonardo, así que puso manos a la obra, aunque no le gustaba para nada la idea. Dio la orden a sus hombres y una hora después, Splinter, Rafael y Miguel Ángel, estaban ya frente a la habitación de Leonardo. Usagi no cejaba en mirarlos con ojos amenazantes.

Tan pronto como entraron a su casa, Usagi les advirtió ―: A la menor frase, mirada o acción que provoque que Leonardo-san se sienta miserable, los degüello a todos.

Leonardo estaba ansioso cuando todos entraron, Donatelo estaba al lado de su hermano y sonrió al verlos a todos tan indecisos como lo estuvo él. Usagi de inmediato se acercó a Leonardo y le ayudó a levantar su cabeza para que la apoyara en su regazo, de esa forma Leonardo no tendría necesidad de sentarse. Todos se admiraron al ver la suavidad del trato de Usagi para con el mayor de ellos.

Nadie hablaba, hasta Splinter que había dedicado todo el tiempo pensando cómo habría de comenzar, estaba mudo. Las miradas de Usagi no ayudaban mucho, así que Leonardo, para aligerar el ambiente, se decidió a hablar primero.

― Padre, hermanos, quiero pedirles perdón por haber hecho lo que hice, fue la peor decisión de mi vida el haberlos dejado fuera del plan de acción, no los culpo en lo absoluto cuando creyeron que iba a lastimar a nuestro padre. Era su deber protegerlo y no deben sentirse culpables por ello.

― P-pero… después… no qui-quisimos escucharte y te… tratamos tan m-mal… ― tartamudeó Mikey realmente arrepentido de haberse portado de esa forma con su hermano ― hasta el peor de los criminales tiene el derecho a un juicio y nosotros te negamos toda oportunidad de defenderte, hermano ― Donatelo colocó uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de su hermanito para ayudarlo a desahogarse.

― Eso… creo que fue lo único que me convenció de huir, Mikey… yo sabía que ustedes, después de que me di cuenta de que habían presenciado mi estúpida actuación frente a Destructor, se sentían traicionados y nunca me escucharían, eso me dolió más que nada, mi error me había costado muy caro, sabía que después de eso ya no tenía derecho a estar más con ustedes y me fui… ahora que lo pienso… nunca te pedí una disculpa a ti Usagi, nunca debí haberte mentido diciéndote que mi padre me había mandado contigo para aprender, lo siento.

Usagi miró a Leonardo con una sonrisa diciéndole con la mirada que eso no tenía importancia. Levantó una de las manos de Leonardo y en presencia de todos depositó un beso lleno de ardor en ella. Todo mundo se quedó impresionado, pero además, Rafael torció el gesto.

― También quiero decirles que siento mucho todo lo que han sufrido cuando Usagi les dijo que había muerto y…

― ¡¿QUIERES CALLARTE?! ― le gritó Rafael, apretando sus puños y temblando ligeramente, Leonardo de inmediato sintió el cuerpo de su amado tensarse ante eso, así que le sujetó una mano, rogándole con sus ojos que no se alterara.

― ¡RAFAEL! ― le amonestó su padre, pero el de rojo continuó.

― ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta de que somos nosotros los que te debemos pedir perdón?! Sobre todo yo… ― Rafael dejó salir muchas lágrimas, pero no dejó de mirar a su hermano a los ojos.

― Rafa… ― comenzó Leonardo, pero Rafael lo volvió a interrumpir levantándose de su lugar y acercándose a él a pesar de las miradas inflamadas de Usagi quien sin demora desenvainó una daga que portaba listo para defender a Leo. Cuando Rafael estuvo a su alcance la apuntó a su cuello, pero ni así Rafael se detuvo, sujetó el arma por el filo, forcejeó con Usagi con todas sus fuerzas y se la arrebató al conejo arrojándola al suelo; la daga dejó un rastro de sangre por todo el camino que recorrió.

Rafael se postró al lado su hermano y le dijo ―: Quiero pedirte perdón por haber intentado destruir tu felicidad, sé que no hay excusa para lo que hice, pero todo el tiempo desde que supusimos que habías muerto no he tenido paz y cuando llegamos aquí y te vi al lado de Usagi, sentí muchos celos, te veías tan feliz al lado de tu amigo, mucho más de lo que te has visto con nosotros que enloquecí. Yo deseaba con todo mi corazón ser el pilar que te sostuviera cuando te sintieras triste, derrotado o hastiado, pero nunca te lo pude decir como ahora, ¡deseaba tanto ser tan buen hermano como lo eres tú que mis buenas intenciones se fueron por la coladera por mis celos de hermano! ¡PERDÓNAME!

En ese punto Rafael ya se había abrazado a Leonardo con todas sus fuerzas, el hermano mayor lloraba al saber todo lo que escondía el buen corazón del hermanito que tanto esfuerzo necesitaba para mostrar su amor.

Mike y Don están mudos al escuchar tal confesión, Splinter dejó salir un suspiro tembloroso; ver a sus hijos tan arrepentidos y la fortaleza del mayor perdonándolos lo hacen quebrarse.

― Perdóname hijo mío, yo siendo tan viejo cometí un error garrafal que tú siendo casi un niño supiste afrontar sabiamente ―, agacha la cabeza al piso ―, todo mundo dice que debes sentirte orgulloso de ser mi hijo, ¡pero están mal! ¡Yo estoy orgulloso de ser tu padre! ― Levanta sus ojos arrasados en lágrimas, sintiéndose inmerecedor de ser perdonado.

El rostro de Leo hace una mueca de llanto y llama a su padre para abrazarlo con sus pocas fuerzas, Mike y Don no se hacen esperar y lo abrazan con cuidado. Leonardo disfruta con toda la fuerza de su espíritu el sentirse amado tan intensamente, disfrutar de la tibieza de todos, de su cariño y de las miradas de Usagi… era sin duda uno de los mejores días de su vida.

― Leo, mira lo que te hemos traído ― Mikey sonaba muy alegre, tono que pensó no poder tener de nueva cuenta. Levantó hasta la altura de sus ojos el pequeño oso que llevaba consigo y que el mismo Leonardo había confeccionado para él ―. Lo traje porque siempre pensaba que con él tú estabas cerca, cuidándome, ahora puedo estar tranquilo porque ya has vuelto con nosotros y nunca jamás nos separaremos. ¿Verdad Leo? ― El pequeño abrazaba al mayor con gran alegría.

― Será mejor que cuides bien de ese oso Mikey ―, sentenciaba Donatelo con algo de recelo, todos se le quedaban viendo ―, Leo no volverá con nosotros.

― ¿Qué...por qué? ¿Qué sucede Leo? ¿Ya no quieres regresar a casa? ¿Nos abandonarás? Pero ya te pedí perdón. ¿Qué pasa Leo?

― No pasa nada Mikey... es solo que... padre… ― Le decía muy serio a Splinter, Usagi estaba también al pendiente de la situación pues de ellos dependía su vida a lado de Leonardo ―. Usted sabe que yo lo amo y respeto mucho. Siempre lo he admirado y nunca he cuestionado ningún mandato suyo ― Splinter comenzaba a prepararse para lo que presentía era una despedida ― Y he comprobado de la manera difícil las consecuencias de no exponer mis planes ante todos es por eso que quiero preguntar algo…

― Leonardo... ― La triste mirada de Splinter era reflejo de su corazón.

― Sensei, yo me alejé porque perdí su confianza, pasé de un amado hermano al enemigo número uno, y todo por un error de mi parte, por ello debo saber ¿Usted aún cree que tengo lo necesario para seguir siendo el líder? ¿Confiarían en mí para guiar al equipo? ― Todos enmudecieron, aunque convaleciente Leonardo mostraba una firme decisión, la cual parecía haber tomado desde hace mucho tiempo.

― Leonardo ―, contestó la sabia rata ―, siempre has sido un excelente líder y un mejor hermano, cometimos un error de comunicación que pagamos muy caro pero eso es parte del aprendizaje, no dudo que todo esto te ha hecho crecer y cuidarás de la familia y del clan de la mejor manera.

― Así es padre, aquí he tenido que aprender de una u otra forma lo que es la maldad, la bondad, el amor y la felicidad ―, dijo mirando a Usagi en las últimas palabras ―, si confían en mí para seguir dirigiendo al clan les pediré una cosa ―. Deben saber que me he enamorado y el sentimiento que tengo por él… ―, dijo señalando a Usagi quien lo rodeo entre sus brazos ―, es tan grande y profundo que no puedo ni deseo vivir lejos de él, sus cuidados, palabras, compañía y amor me han salvado, me arrancó de las garras de la muerte y me dio consuelo en los momentos de angustia, ha visto lo mejor y lo peor de mí y me acepta a pesar de ello, no estoy dispuesto a hacer a un lado la felicidad que siento a su lado, por favor... les pido... no… les suplico, sean parte de esa felicidad, no me hagan elegir. Por favor, se los ofrezco como hermano mayor y líder, ¿quisieran quedarse a vivir con nosotros? ¿En este mundo?

La familia estaba impactada, no podían creer lo que escuchaban.

― Espera... ¿Tú?... ¿Y Usagi?... ― Rafael trataba de entender ― Eso quiere decir que son... ¿Pareja? ― Ahora Donatelo comprendía todas las muestras de cariño entre ellos.

― ¿Vivir aquí...? ¿Con ustedes? ― Mikey estaba emocionado ― Sensei, ¿qué dice? ¿Aceptaría quedarse en esta dimensión?

El sabio maestro observó el mismo sentimiento en todos los rostros de sus hijos y dio su veredicto.

― Leonardo, desde que eras niño te he exigido más que a los demás y no me defraudaste, trabajaste más duro que tus hermanos pues eras consciente de tu misión, una responsabilidad que dejé sobre tus hombros desde muy pequeño, siempre al pendiente, responsable amoroso. Hijo mío... ¿cómo crees que te lo negaríamos si por fin veo en ti el amor que Usagi te da? No Leonardo, no tendríamos corazón si te lo negáramos, siempre les he dicho que la familia es el verdadero hogar, no importa en donde estemos, y si tus hermanos están de acuerdo buscaremos un lugar para vivir aquí, en esta dimensión junto a ti.

Leonardo sonríe radiante, voltea a ver al conejo un le da un suave beso en los labios.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El gran día de la boda fue espectacular, todos en la ciudad acudieron en tropel a ver a los felices novios acompañados de amigos y familia. El santuario estaba listo para recibirlos. Y para suerte de ambos amantes, las costumbres de esa dimensión acerca del amor entre seres de un mismo sexo no era mal visto para nada. Usagi engalanado con el mejor kimono que se le obsequió, al igual que Leonardo, entraron al templo. Usagi acompañado por su señor, un gran honor para él y Leonardo acompañado de su padre. Ya todos los invitados principales estaban dentro esperando.

Después del ritual de purificación, los dos contrayentes leyeron sus palabras de compromiso.

― Leonardo- san, te prometo serte siempre fiel, protegerte de todo mal y amarte hasta el fin de mis días y más allá ― terminó colocándole uno de los anillos que la familia de Leo había pagado para ambos.

― Usagi-san, de ahora en adelante yo seré por siempre tuyo, combatiré el mal a tu lado y te amaré aunque haya abandonado este mundo ― Leo también le puso el anillo a su amado.

Mikey lloraba mucho y Donatelo le preguntó que tenía.

― Es que siempre lloro en las bodas.

― ¡Tú nunca habías asistido a una boda!

― En alguna tengo que empezar, genio. Además son lágrimas de felicidad por mi hermano y Usagi ― Donnie se sonrió y abrazó al travieso.

Un largo y tierno beso selló por siempre el destino de la pareja. Se bebió el sake tradicional, primero los novios y después la familia. Al terminar Usagi tomó de la mano a Leonardo y salieron seguidos de todos. Un gran banquete les esperaba justo debajo del árbol de sakura donde su felicidad había sufrido un retraso, pero no perdió nada por esperar.

― ¡Vivan los novios! ― exclamó Rafael con una gran sonrisa, levantando su copa para que todos siguieran su ejemplo antes de iniciar el banquete. Leonardo miraba con cariño y agradecimiento a su hermano de rojo quien se había disculpado son Usagi, tratando de congraciarse con él desde el día del perdón.

Gen se acercó con disimulo al lado de Usagi bebiendo una gran copa de sake y le susurró: ― Te lo dije, que tuvieras cuidado pues ibas a cometer una tontería, y cometiste la más grande de todas, te casaste… ― Usagi sólo se sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo quien lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas ―. Que seas muy feliz mi buen amigo, de verdad que lo mereces.

Splinter se reprendía lo necesario por no poder ver esta solución, había estado tanto tiempo en peleas y batallas que el solo hecho de buscar tener una vida tranquila y llena de felicidad le parecía imposible, afortunadamente todo ese paradigma se derrumbó al ver la felicidad de su primogénito a quien había perdido, llorado y recuperado y quien tenía un corazón tan noble y grande que en él no cabía espacio para el rencor o la maldad, tanto así que ni siquiera el más mínimo atisbo de reproche sintió de su parte; por el contrario, se alegraba de compartir ese momento tan especial con todos ellos volviendo así a ser una familia, una grande y fuerte por los lazos de amor que los unían.

― Leonardo, Usagi ― Splinter se acercaba a los jóvenes recién unidos ― Lo único que espero es que ustedes vivan la felicidad de este día por el resto de su vida ― Los jóvenes se alegraron con sus palabras pues con eso el maestro les daba su bendición.

― Splinter-san, le prometo que a eso dedicaré mi vida, en ver sólo la alegría en los ojos de Leonardo ― prometió Usagi al buen sensei.

― Padre, sus palabras significan mucho para mí ― Tomando la mano del anciano la besó en forma de respeto y agradecimiento de que compartiera la emoción que él tenía.

Usagi recibió su premio a su paciencia y a su bondad al recibir a su amigo en su hogar, cuidando de él cuando estuvo primero sin hogar y después en peligro de muerte. Leonardo también recibía lo que cualquiera que ha dedicado su vida a los demás merece. Con Usagi delante de él, mirándolo con ternura más la mirada de aprobación y orgullo de su padre aunada a las miradas de alegría y felicidad de sus pequeños hermanos Leonardo pensó: "Todos los que amo y me quieren, están aquí, conmigo. Soy feliz."

 *****FIN*****

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que apoyaron esta historia con sus comentarios! :D


End file.
